Darling Sister
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has always been there to watch as his sister grows up, as she finds friendships, love, and even a future. This is the life of Uchiha Sasuke, daughter of the Uchiha family. fem!Sasu modernJapan!AU NaruSasu
1. Welcome Baby Sister

Itachi was four years old when his mother and father told him he was going to become a big brother.

Apparently, his parents have decided not to find out whether he's going to have a baby brother or a baby sister until he or she was born. So Itachi would only be able to finish the welcoming board he's making for his new sibling in the next nine months. Ah well. That means he has more time to decorate it and make it even better.

"Itachi." Uchiha Fugaku calls to his son while staring hard at a blank piece of calligraphy paper. "What do you think of the name 'Sasuke'?"

Itachi stops his work on decorating the "WELCOME BABY _" sign and stares at his father. "But father, isn't Sasuke a boy's name?"

"It is the name of the late village chief, a name of a great, esteemed man."

"But we don't even know yet if I'm going to have a sister or brother."

"I'm only asking you how you feel about it, son."

"I think it sounds cool." Itachi flippantly says and went back to work. It's pointless to talk more when his father has that tone. What was it that his mother had called him? 'Idiotically stubborn bastard', was it?

"Yes. It is an appropriate name for an Uchiha heir." Fugaku says with relish and lifts a brush and starts working on his calligraphy.

Itachi just ignores his father and wonders whether he should use blue or pink for the flowers he's drawing on the board. He decided to use both. It's going to look even better if it's more colourful.

When his father makes a sound of triumph and lifts a piece of paper with 'Sasuke' beautifully written on it proudly, Itachi also lifts his newly decorated board and looks at it in satisfaction. Now he only needs to ask his mother to help him put glitter on it, and it will be the perfect welcoming sign to have ever been made.

Later into the day, when Itachi was drifting off to sleep, he hears noises that sound like muted yells from his parents' bedroom. He can hear his mother's voice going 'But we agreed to look for a name after the birth!' and his father going 'Sasuke is a perfectly good name!' and 'Don't yell! It's bad for the baby!' 'Well if you didn't bring up this nonsense I wouldn't be yelling would I?'

That night, Itachi dreams of his new sibling smiles and laughs after seeing the welcoming sign he made, and he smiles in his sleep.

It was another peaceful day in the Uchiha household.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was born on July 23, with a weight of 3.05 kg. A perfectly healthy baby girl.

Before going to visit his mother and his new baby sister in the hospital, Itachi quickly scribbles 'SISTER' on his sign and it is finally done. He bet his sister will like it very much. His mother had said his sign is very pretty to look at, and that if she likes it so much, his sibling will too.

When Itachi arrives at the room his mother and sister are staying, he quickly takes a chair and set it next to the baby cradle. His mother is too busy berating his father in hushed tones for handing in the birth certificate application without consulting her, and that he should've waited and decided on a more girlish name for god's sake, Fugaku. And his father is too busy hard-headedly defending himself with his old 'Sasuke is the perfect name, there's no reason to change it' excuse. So the five-year-old boy takes it upon himself to climb up and have a better look at his baby sister.

Sasuke is sleeping, is the thing Itachi first noticed. The second thing is that her face is really small. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, they are all so small. Her hands, fingers and palm are so tiny too. She also has this cute, small tuft of black hair on top of her head. She might look a little bit like a monkey, but his precious little sister is just perfect. Her cheeks are round like mochi and looked really soft to touch, so Itachi gently pokes it. Itachi watches as Sasuke scrunches up her tiny face and then slowly opens her marble-like eyes. Excitedly, Itachi holds up the sign he is holding on his other hand.

'WELCOME BABY SISTER' is written neatly in colour pencil, the glitter on the letters twinkle under the hospital light, baby blue and pink flowers painted around it.

"Hi, Sasuke. I'm your big brother." Itachi whispers, "I'll be in your care from now on."

Sasuke lets out a soft gurgle, an almost coo, her fingers moving slightly into a fist. Itachi puts one of his fingers in Sasuke's palm, feeling pressure as she clenched it. The boy smiles, feeling warmth spreading in his chest.

Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku looks fondly at their children, their son and daughter. Their beloved, most precious treasure.

Sasuke was six months old when she learned how to roll over. Years later, Itachi would still know the exact month, date, and time it had happened, as he have always diligently filled out his Sasuke-diary whenever anything of importance occurs.

It happened when Itachi is looking after his sister while their mother is preparing dinner. Father is going to be home late, so dinner will only be the three of them. Itachi is doodling while huddled up in the kotatsu while keeping Sasuke, who is comfortably lain next to him, within his field of vision. When he heard a soft 'thump', he looks towards Sasuke's direction in surprise. The baby girl is lying on her stomach, tangled up in her blanket, looking up at him with a bright face. She squirms around, trying to get herself out of the blanket but stops after a moment of struggle.

"Mother!" Itachi calls out to his mother, excitement dripping from his voice and puts down his colour pencil, "Mother, look at Sasuke!"

"Wait a minute, honey. I'm still cooking," is his mother's gentle reply.

His sister is waving a hand at his direction now, and Itachi quickly gets out of the kotatsu to crouch in front of her. He is really, really excited about this. Sasuke is able to roll over already! Maybe soon she will be able to stand, and walk, and play and draw with him! Itachi can't wait.

Itachi is pulled out of his delighted thoughts by a sound he suspects came from his baby sister. The boy crouches down even more, to level his eyes with Sasuke. "Sasuke? Say that again?"

"Nii! Nii!" Sasuke says clearly and animatedly, her hands still reaching out towards her brother. Itachi feels his chest tightened and a grin breaking out. He catches Sasuke's tiny hands in his and leans his forehead on hers.

"That's right. I'm your brother." Itachi says in a low, loving voice, "I'm your nii-chan, Sasuke."

Itachi notes to himself to write down this important moment in his observation diary later. For now, he's just going to snuggle up next to the warm little bundle that is his sister, patiently waiting for dinner together.

(Mikoto is surprised and very disappointed when she finds out she'd missed her daughter's first roll and her first word. She isn't surprised, however, when Itachi eagerly tells her how Sasuke was calling out to him. Her first-born dotes on his sister so much and is practically constantly by her side ever since she was born. Now it's her turn to somehow make Sasuke say 'mommy'. And while she's at it, she will also try to make her daughter call out 'daddy'. She bet Fugaku would cry when he heard it.)

* * *

Sasuke was one when she learned how to walk. This time, Itachi wasn't there to see it. He did meticulously write it in his diary, though. He never did fail to put into record every single little thing young Sasuke did.

Itachi have started school that year. Proper school, with textbooks and everything, unlike his time in kindergarten. He's an _elementary student_ now. Finished with clean up, Itachi carries the schoolbag his grandparents had bought for him on his back and says his goodbyes to his classmates. He was just walking up to the schoolgate while chatting with his cousin Shisui when he sees the familiar sight of his mother carrying his sister. Itachi picks up speeed with Shisui behind him, matching his pace, and rushes the last few metres before coming up to his mother.

"Mother?" He starts hesitantly, "Why are you here? You didn't have to pick me up, you know, I was just going to walk home with Shisui."

"Hi Aunt Mikoto." Shisui, ever well-mannered, sends his greeting, "Hi Sasuke."

"Hello, Shisui. Thank you for always looking after Itachi." His mother have always been proper, even with family, Itachi thought. Then she turns to Itachi' "I was just out to get mirin." She holds up a Family Mart plastic bag in her free hand to show him. "I thought I'd drop by and show you something."

Itachi furrows his eyebrows. His mother came all the way to school to show him the mirin she bought? His mother does have her silly moments, but this is just plain strange.

His confusion must be showing through, because his mother just smiles mysteriously and gestures so that both Itachi and Shisui back off. And the she puts Sasuke down, and let go of her hold.

By that time, Itachi knows Sasuke can hold up and stand on her own. He even had the full recount on his diary. But his sister is still wobbly and falls down a lot when she walks on her own, and still needs to hold her brother's or parents' hand to balance her and walk properly. His mother had told him that Sasuke still needs a lot of practice. Itachi spends much of his time holding his sister's hands and helps her wobble around the house.

So it truly is unexpected for little Sasuke, in her cute pink frilly Hello Kitty dress, to walk up slowly but steadily towards him. Her hands are reaching out, and she is calling out 'Nii!' and 'Sui!' along the way. Shisui is making excited and encouraging sounds beside him, but Itachi doesn't pay him any attention, tense and focused as he is on being prepared to catch Sasuke if she ever falls down.

But Sasuke doesn't fall down through to the end and she is laughing when she gets a hold on her brother. Itachi bends a little and loops his hands around his baby sister and gave her a tight hug.

"You did well, Sasuke!" Pride shining through his voice, "You walked!" When Sasuke beams at him, Itachi beamed back. Shisui starts petting Sasuke's head and giving out praises, so Sasuke also gives her cousin a wide, toothy grin. From their closely huddled up position, Itachi can see his mother smiling down at them.

When they get back home, Itachi is going to ask her mother how it had happened. He is going to write it down, filling his Sasuke- diary with even more notes. It had felt a little bit weird, seeing Sasuke walk without him holding her. It had felt like his baby sister is growing up way too fast, way too soon. But his father did say babies grow up in no time, so Itachi let that strange feeling go.

When they all walk home, the thoughts filling Itachi's head are only of the places he is going to take Sasuke to.

(At night, Fugaku lets out another wail in disappointment of yet missing another crucial moment in his daughter's development. Mikoto just laughs at him when he sulks and disregards his suggestion on becoming a stay-at-home husband so that he could watch his daughter more often, their family is not short on money but it's nice to have a stable income to depend on, you daughter-idiot.)


	2. Popsicles in Summer

A/N: Oh god sorry for that first chapter, I forgot that ffnet documents couldn't be edited like in AO3 orz I missed a page break and even forgot to put the author's note in the first chapter god I fail so much. I'll be more careful from now on. Um okay, just so you know, I'm a pretty slow writer, but I'll try to update weekly. And there will be several time skips, though the years won't be too far inbetween. Thanks for reading everyone! And also to those who favorited and followed this series. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to call me out on shits I do.

Also the usual disclaimer that Naruto is not mine, and I'm just borrowing the characters to play with me for a while.

* * *

Sasuke was four when she made her first friend. Itachi's diary was getting thick with notes and photos of memories throughout the years. They have had so many of Sasuke's firsts that Itachi needed to get another notebook.

It is a hot summer, during Itachi's fourth year in elementary school. He has finished doing his holiday homework, so he has nothing else to do while Shisui is off to visit his maternal grandparents. His father is busy at work and his mother is busy socializing with the neighbours.

Itachi rolls around the tatami trying to get rid of the heat, but he only gets hotter in the process. He finally stops moving in front of the fan and let the wind it generates cool him down. _I'm going to die. Tomorrow's newspaper would have my picture on it, reporting the Uchiha boy who died of overheating._

He can hear Shisui's voice in his head telling him how he is being an overly dramatic princess again. The fact that his cousin's imaginary voice could mock him even in his mind shows just how close they are.

_I hope Shisui would come back soon, so I can lounge in his air- con-blessed room. Ugh, hurry and come back, idiot._

Hoping his telepathic message will somehow reach Shisui, Itachi flops back on his back and calls out in a dragged voice, "Sasukee..."

Itachi can hear the 'thump thump thump' of little feet making their way to the living room. When Itachi opens one eye to peek at the direction of the sliding doors, there his sister is, body half hidden by the doors, peeking back at him. "Yea', Nii-chan?"

"Wanna go get popsicles?"

Itachi doesn't need to wait long to hear a 'whoop' of agreement and smiles to himself. He remembers his mother's words to stop pampering his sister, that he's going to spoil her rotten. It's not that Itachi had forgotten them; he just decided to ignore them. Let's just say he's going into the rebellious stage early. His contemplation is interrupted by a sudden, sharp pressure, and a heavy weight settling on his abdomen. The boy opens his eyes completely from the surprise and tries to sit up. His sister has charged and jumped at his stomach, now giggling and covering Itachi's belly with her body.

"Why you..." Itachi says teasingly and starts to tickle Sasuke's side. The young girl lets out a screech and starts to flail her limbs, in an attempt to get away from her brother, and is laughing and grasping for breath before long. Itachi joins her in her laughing and continues to attack her also-ticklish feet.

To Itachi, Sasuke's laughter have always sounded like the tinkling of windchimes. So light and clear, the image of a clear and breezy day. A sound that makes you want to hear it all over and over again. It is such a nice sound.

But as the older one, Itachi is supposed to show mercy and so he grants his mischievious sibling reprieve from his tickling attack. The two siblings lays there, one on top of the other, trying to regain their breath. When their breathing have evened out, Itachi takes Sasuke to change into her outdoor outfit.

He puts her into a sleeveless top and a comfortable shorts, her usual clothes for going outside during summer. He combs her short, silky hair back with his fingers. The hair on the back of her hair has stuck up because of how light it is. No matter how Itachi tries to brush it down, it stubbornly sticks up again, so Itachi cedes his momentary defeat.

Before leaving, Itachi also makes sure to apply sunscreen on both of them and sprays Sasuke with insect-repellant. She has had a nasty bug bite after playing in their home's garden one afternoon, and he isn't going to risk Sasuke crying over itchy painful bites if he can help it. He also coaxes his refusing sister to wear a hat. She is in a difficult of period of no-hat-wearing right now, and it takes all of Itachi's persuading and negotiation power to get her to wear one. After finishing up with their preparation, they finally don their sandals and heads out.

While locking the doors behind, Itachi ponders over where they should head for. _Hmm... the grocery store is closer, but Family Mart has more varieties of ice cream and popsicles._ He goes back and forth between the two, until he remembers that there is a park near Family Mart. He decided to brave the heat so he could let Sasuke play in the park for a while. _It's not like I have anything better to do anyway._

And so Itachi takes Sasuke's smaller hand in his, and they set off to Family Mart.

When they step through the automatic doors, Itachi savours on the cool blast of air-conditioning. Itachi turns towards the cashier when he hears the person says "Welcome" indifferently, only to be greeted by the sight of a familiar mop of silver hair poking out behind a small orange book, sitting behind the counter.

"Kakashi-nii." Itachi calls out. The silver-haired teen put his book down to get a better look at his customers. When he realises who they are, Kakashi leans forward against the counter to give them both a quick ruffle on the head.

"If it isn't my favourite siblings." Sasuke giggles when Kakashi pinches her mochi-soft cheeks. "What are you kiddos up to?"

"We're gonna get popsicles!" Sasuke answers with enthusiasm while rubbing her cheeks against Kakashi's palm. Ever since Kakashi visited their home with their older cousin Obito and their friend Rin some time back, his sister have somehow gotten herself attached to the teenage boy. She likes him so much that Sasuke sometimes acts like a spoiled little girl- something she usually only does with her brother- with Kakashi. Itachi could admit to himself that he had felt jealous when he saw the scene of Sasuke laughing happily, sat in Kakashi's lap. He tried not to feel spiteful, but Sasuke is _his_ sister.

"Popsicles, huh." The teen keeps pinching and rubbing Sasuke's cheek. Then, with a final pat, he leans back on his seat and assumes his reading position once more. "You guys know where they are. Call me when you're ready."

As they make their way to the ice cream corner, Sasuke hums to melody of the Digimon theme song under her breath. She has memorized the song quickly, after occasionally watching it together with Shisui and Itachi. Itachi holds her up so she could peer into the cooler box more clearly.

"Tell me when you've picked out the one you want, okay?"

Sasuke only lets out a long and contemplative 'hmmmm' in response. Itachi himself is leisurely trying to decide on one. They are in no rush. The longer Itachi can bask in the heavenly invention called the air-con the better. And his sister always gets grumpy if pushed, so he lets her take her sweet time choosing.

"I'm gonna get the grape Gari-Gari and Nii-chan is gonna get the Double Soda!"

"Oy, why are you deciding mine too?" Itachi grumbles without heat and thunks his chin on his sister's head, getting a yelp in response. "I won't be able to finish a Double Soda on my own."

"It's okay, I'm gonna help Nii-chan eat it."

"If you're sharing with me then don't get the Gari-Gari-kun."

"But I wanna eat Gari-Gari!" Sasuke states with a pout and folds her hands across her stomach, clearly not budging on the issue. Itachi can only sigh inwardly. The Terrible Two and Three period is over, but people probably aren't aware of the Forceful Four period. It's either equally troublesome or even more so.

"You won't be able to finish them all, Sasuke." Itachi explains patiently, "And you'll get a stomach-ache if you eat too much popsicles."

"But I wanna." The girl mumbles in a low, wobbly voice. Now that is just unfair. Itachi is _weak_ if he hears that sound on Sasuke. Sometimes he suspects his baby sister uses it on purpose. She definitely is smart enough to pull it. He tries not to relent, but he can already feel his resolve slipping.

"How about we share both the Double Soda _and_ the Gari-Gari, hm?" Itachi says gently, trying to reach a compromise. "That way you can eat both but not too much." Itachi hopes it wouldn't be too much. His mother will kill him if she finds out he was spoiling Sasuke so much that she got a belly-ache.

Sasuke is silent for a while, seemingly deep in contemplation. Then she finally nods her assent, and Itachi blesses the gods Sasuke isn't in one if her more difficult moods. Itachi slides the cooler open and grabs the popsicles. Sasuke skips and hums again, now to the theme song of Hamtaro, towards the cashier, and as Itachi follows her, he grabs two bottles of mineral water along the way. Knowing Sasuke, they will be in the park for a while, so it's important to keep their bodies hydrated. On that note, Itachi also grabs an onigiri, just in case Sasuke gets hungry.

Kakashi rings up their items and holds up a hand when he sees Itachi taking out money from his pocket. "This one's on me, kiddos. Enjoy your popsicles."

"Eh? But we can't possibly-"

"Don't be such a stranger." Kakashi ruffles Itachi's hair once more, mussing it up. "I don't mind, really. I'm earning money by doing part-time anyways."

"But we'd feel bad…." Well, _Itachi_ is feeling bad. Sasuke is just excited by the thought of popsicles.

"Well." Kakashi rubs his chin with his hand. "If you feel _that_ strongly about it, I guess you could do something for me." He leans over the counter and turns his head so that his cheek is facing Sasuke. "Give me a kiss, Sasuke."

Itachi's eye twitches at the request. Sasuke just giggles and gives Kakashi's a loud and wet 'smack!' on the cheek. Kakashi lets out a chuckle and pets Sasuke's head again before handing over their purchase.

_He is definitely going to be a useless adult in the future_, Itachi determined internally. "Say thank you to Kakashi-nii, Sasuke." He instructs with his parental voice, nudging his sister gently.

"Thank you Kakashi-nii!" Sasuke says cheerfully, with her usual toothy grin. Itachi echoes his sister's gratitude in a flatter, less spirited tone.

"You're welcome, princess." Kakashi replies, while waving goodbye to them and going back to his book.

The pair of siblings head out of the convenience store, each with a stick of popsicle in their hands, and make their way to the park across the street hand-in-hand.

* * *

As always, Sasuke heads to the swings first. She is holding the popsicle she is sucking with one hand and the chain of the swing with the other. The girl rocks herself back and forth, achieving a slight yet steady sway on her own.

Satisfied that his sister is holding up on her own, Itachi proceeds towards the bench not far from the swings. Before he gets to sit though, he hears the sounds of dogs barking and turns to see a girl with brown hair tied up in a low ponytail, busy handling the leashes of three Siberian Husky pups at the same time. Recognizing his classmate, Itachi approaches her.

"Hey, Hana." The girl looks up from her dogs at the sound of her name. When she recognises it's Itachi calling out to her, she gives him a small wave, which must've been an effort seeing how she is struggling to keep the three dogs in place.

"Hey, Itachi. What're you up to?" She is obviously trying hard to divide her concentration between keeping an eye on her panting, active pups- who are all trying to drag her in three different directions- and holding a conversation with Itachi. "Hold on a sec'."

Hana begins to whistle and tries to direct her pups to the jungle gym. The puppies perks up their ears and circles her legs with wagging tails, following her way. Hana ties their leashes on the jungle gym, then crouches down and gave them doggy treats out from her pockets. She gives them brief pats on the head before coming back and joining Itachi.

"So. What're you up to?" Hana repeats her question.

Itachi crunches the bit of popsicle in his mouth quickly and gestures towards Sasuke's general direction. She is still enjoying her popsicle quietly on the swing. "Taking my sister out for a walk. And you?"

Hana gestures at her puppies. "Taking my children out for a walk. They're always so restless." Hana's tone when talking about her dogs is fond, as if they are truly her children. In a way, Itachi suppose they are. Hana's home is a vet hospital, and so she has always loved animals, particularly the canine ones. As her mother—Inuzuka Tsume, the renowned vet in Konoha is always busy with work, Hana is the one who has to take care of the dogs and acts like a mother to them. Itachi knows this because Hana was constantly gushing about her puppies to her close friends in class during breaks.

"And so, I also had to bring my little brother along." She adds exasperatedly while pointing at a brown-haired boy who is playing in the sandbox, talking animatedly with another little boy with blond hair.

"Kiba-kun…isn't it?" Itachi furrows his eyebrows and guesses unsurely.

"Yup. My idiot brother, Kiba. Your sister's name is Sasuke-chan, right?" Itachi only lets out a low 'hmm' as confirmation. "You're so lucky. She seems like a nice, quiet girl. My Kiba is such a handful."

Itachi lets out a small scoff, "Only because you haven't seen her at home."

Hana sniggers, "Little siblings, huh. Put them in their habitat, and they quickly turn into the little monsters that they are."

Itachi sniggers back and starts making for the bench under the shade of a big tree. If they are going to talk, might as well stay out of the scorching sun. He throws the stick of the popsicle he has finished into the trash bin, and reaches into his plastic band to start on the Grape Gari-Gari-kun. It must be half-melted by now. He feels bad for eating alone, so he waves it in offering towards Hana. Itachi is secretly relieved as she waves her head in refusal. The convenience store is just right across the street, but it would look silly for him to offer her a popsicle just to leave to buy another one for Sasuke. Hana walks next to him, and they half-collapse on the bench together, looking out to the park.

"Is it just me, or is summer getting hotter and hotter by the year?" Hana uses her hand to fan herself, with little success.

Itachi stops sucking on his popsicle for a while to reply in a serious tone, "I think you're right. Gari-Gari usually doesn't melt this quickly."

Hana barks out a short laugh. "Only you would measure the heat by how fast Gari-Gari melts!"

Itachi just gives a lazy smirk, bordering on smile in response, while he watches his sister more closely- she is making a move. Itachi guesses Sasuke has finished her half of the Double Soda, and is making her way to the trash bin to properly dispose of the stick. A slight trickle of pride blooms in Itachi and he smiles at his sister's well-mannered behaviour.

He watches on as Sasuke turns to him and then suddenly makes a dash towards his direction. She doesn't drop her speed as she gets nearer and nearer, and she charges at his stomach. Itachi managed to hold up the Gari-Gari at the last moment, so that it won't get knocked out of his hand. With an 'oof' he catches his sister by her waist, as she punches him repeatedly with her tiny fists and raises her voice in complain, "Nii-chan that's unfair! You're eating the Gari-Gari without me!"

"Ow, stop it Sasuke, it hurts." Itachi tries to fend off his sister's attacks with one hand to no avail. He hears a snigger, and diverts his attention towards Hana who is grinning in amusement at the two of them.

Finally noticing they have an audience, Sasuke stops her attack in exchange for hugging her brother closer and tries desperately to hide her face from view. Sasuke has always been strangely shy when meeting strangers outside, though she is fine meeting new people at home. Perhaps it was the feeling of safety that only their home can give.

Itachi gives her sister an encouraging poke and tries to get her to sit properly on his lap. "Come on Sasuke, say hi to Hana-nee."

"Hana-nee…?" Sasuke says hesitantly, peeking up to have a look at the new person she's being introduced to.

"Oh my gosh you are so precious." Hana cooes at Sasuke and stretches out a palm towards her, "Hi Sasuke! I'm Inuzuka Hana, your brother Itachi's classmate!"

Sasuke looks back to her brother to search for confirmation, but Itachi just nudges her again so that she won't forget her manners. Shyly, Sasuke takes Hana's hand and shakes it a little, uttering a quiet 'hello'.

"Aren't you a cute one! How old are you, Sasuke?" Hana asks in a kind tone. Sasuke holds up four fingers, apparently still unwilling to speak up.

"Four, huh. Then you're the same age with my brother." Hana adds, not disheartened by the almost one-sided conversation they're having. Sasuke only looks at her in faint interest. Then she remembers her Grape Gari-Gari and faces her brother again.

"Nii-chan, gimme the Gari-Gari." Sasuke orders in a matter-in-fact tone. Hana looks like she was holding her laugh. The star-student, class president of 4-2 being ordered around by his dear little sister is a scene you wouldn't be able to see everyday. Thankfully Itachi isn't Shisui, so he isn't overly bothered by this kind of thing. If it were Shisui, his head would be red like an overly ripe tomato by now.

"Say it properly first." Itachi says sternly.

Sasuke scrunches up her face, "Can I have the Gari-Gari? Please?"

Itachi gives her an affectionate smile, and then proceeds to bite the Gari-Gari in half, offering Sasuke the stick with the other half. Sasuke grabs the stick with a sound of victory. Having achieved her goal, she scrabbles down the bench and takes off for the swings again. Itachi continues to watch her leaving back as he works on crunching the block of ice in his mouth.

When Sasuke has reached her usual position on the swing, Itachi turns towards Hana. He was going to apologize for his sister not greeting her properly, when he looks at Hana's horrified expression. Itachi wrecks his brain on what could've made Hana look so aghast, but he can't churn out any answer, so he just stares back at her while still crunching his ice. After a while, after the ice has started to melt in his mouth, he mutters out a garbled 'what'.

"Isn't your mouth cold?" Hana asks, still with a disturbed expression.

Itachi quickly chews the last bit of ice and swallows it down, and Hana winced at him. "Of course it's cold. It's ice."

"No, I mean," Hana makes a gesture towards her own mouth, "Don't your teeth hurt?"

Itachi just shrugs. Hana just winces some more.

"Never mind then, I guess it's just me with my sensitive teeth," Hana explains, "Just looking at you crunching ice in your mouth felt painful."

After that, their conversation stops and they just looks at the park, the sound of cicadas filling their silence. Itachi never minds silence, but Hana looks a bit uncomfortable with it. And sure enough, she starts talking again.

"Have you done any of the homework?"

Itachi had started on his homework early and had worked on it consistently, so he has finished it quite early into the vacation. "Yeah. You?"

"Almost. Only maths left." Feeling another conversation ending, Hana immediately rambles onto another topic, "Oh yeah, why does Sasuke-chan have such a boyish name? I've never heard of parents naming their daughter Sasuke, not that it's a bad name, but you know…"

"It was because my father insisted," Itachi answers, "He didn't want to settle on another name, and he beat my mother to the birth certificate registration."

Hana laughs at his answer and is about to comment on it when they both realise something is happening in the playground. The two boys, Hana's brother and his blond friend, are chasing and throwing sand at each other. They run and run, and they are closing on to Sasuke, who is still concentrating on savouring her Gari-Gari.

Hana growls 'that stupid idiot' under her breath and quickly moves to interfere the unfolding scene, but it is too late.

The blond haired boy, in his excitement, has forgotten his surroundings. He only knows that he is going to get his new friend this time, completely ignorant of the small person who is sitting on the swing, innocently sucking a popsicle. And when the sand in his chubby hand is thrown, his new friend dodges, and all hell start to break loose.


	3. Summer Goodbyes

In that moment, everyone is frozen in shock. The two elder children who witness the scene from a distance can only gape. The blond boy, who realises he had just thrown the sand to a person who is definitely not his new friend widens his eyes and stops at his track.

Hana's little brother was laughing at first, thrilled that he has managed to expertly dodge his friend's attack, but he too stops at his track when he realises someone else has received the brunt of the sand attack.

And Sasuke. The poor little girl can only look down at her sand- covered Gari-Gari.

It is such a tense moment, nobody dares to move. But Itachi is prepared to go into a sprint if his sister ever shows any sign of bawling her eyes out. Hana seems unsure of what to do. She seems like she wants to march over there and scream at her brother, but just like him, she is scared of upsetting the children even more.

One crying child is scary enough; they don't want to have three in their hands.

As Itachi is thinking of what the best next course of action would be, he notices Sasuke has gotten up from the swing and makes her way to the trash bin. She silently puts her ruined Gari-Gari into the bin and then uses her little hands to pat the sand off of her clothes. The two boys are following her movements with wary eyes, looking nervous.

Then suddenly, Sasuke heads over to the sandbox and scoops as much sand as she can with her two hands. Itachi has a bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, with a battle cry Sasuke charges at the blond boy and attacks him with the sand in her one hand. The boy lets out a surprised yelp and tries to defend his face with his arms.

Watching his friend getting assaulted, Hana's brother gives Sasuke a push that results in the girl falling down. And then naturally Sasuke throws him the sand in her other hand. At that time, the blond boy has recovered and makes a tackle towards Sasuke, joining her in the ground. During the whole time, the children are screaming and shouting in anger.

Hana and Itachi both hurries to reach the children, Hana calling out 'Kiba!' repeatedly on the way. Itachi can only silently look in a mix of fascination and horror at the three toddlers, now in a tangled heap on the ground, pulling at each other's hair and throwing flailing kicks and punches.

Kids sure can be extremely terrifying when they want to. Itachi also notices a red-haired woman also making a jog towards the children, calling out what Itachi supposes is the blond boy's name. _Must be the boy's poor mother_, is Itachi's fleeting thought.

The adult and two older children quickly get a hold of their own charge and managed to separate the three by holding them back. That doesn't stop the younger children from persistently trying to get back into the fight, eager to get back at each other. God, Itachi didn't know Sasuke has such strength and vigour in her small body; he is struggling to keep her in place as she bares her teeth and practically _growls_ at the direction of the boys.

Itachi sees that the Hana and redheaded woman are also having a hard time calming the boys down, while also scolding them in high voices. Then, to his surprise, Hana slaps the back of her brother's head and the redheaded woman actually _punches_ the top of her son's head.

The sound of the impacts almost makes Itachi wince in sympathy. He decided women and girls are the more terrifying creatures compared to little children.

"Now where's your sorry, Naruto?" The blond boy's mother sternly glowers. The boy pouts, wilts under his mother's glare, looking down at the ground and mumbles out a soft 'sorry' which can barely be heard.

She then looks apologetically towards Itachi and Sasuke who has visibly calmed down (Her glare can still be described as venomous, but at least she isn't making that animal-like sounds anymore). "We do apologise, my son has been a menace..."

"Ah, no. It's okay. Really." No, actually it isn't okay. The boy threw _sand_ at Sasuke. It could've easily gotten into Sasuke's eyes and then a million apologies wouldn't ever be enough–but the instict to be polite is too strong for Itachi to say anything else. (Later on in the future, Itachi would think back at this moment and think being a Japanese is quite a pain, in this kind of situation.) "Sasuke was at fault too."

"Now Kiba, where's _your_ apology?" Hana asks threateningly at her younger brother.

"But what did _I_ do?" is the whiny reply. There is another slap on the back of the head, and the dark-haired boy mumbles 'i'm sorry' with a defeated face. Seeing his friend has also gotten scolded, the blond boy let out a small snigger-giggle. Hana's brother sends a glare at him.

Itachi wanted to put the situation on hand into an end, so he can take Sasuke home, where she can truly wind down. But the red-haired woman is still giving them an apologetic look, and won't let them go off just like that.

"At least let me buy you another popsicle to make up for the one my son had ruined." She offers, aiming a kind smile to Sasuke. "How would you like that, hm?"

Sasuke shows interest when the kind woman has mentioned popsicle. Itachi can hear the gears in her mind, telling her 'a Gari-Gari all to herself!', and before she could nod to show her agreement, Itachi quickly replied, "It's okay, really. This child has had too much ice for today, anyways. But thank you for your kind offer."

Sasuke deflates in disappointment, and starts to send nasty looks at Itachi's way. Not that it's going to work. He's not letting his sister have a stomach ache later on.

"Then, how about tomorrow?" The woman continues on cheerfully, "I'll also bring Naruto here tomorrow, so why don't you all join us and we'll eat popsicles together!"

The two younger boys whoop at this and are chanting 'popsicles' excitedly. Itachi was hesitating on how to answer–there isn't any good way to refuse–when he feels a tug on his hand. He regrets glancing down where he is met with Sasuke's pleading gaze and pouty mouth.

Itachi can practically see the word 'popsicle' written on her pair of black eyes. Well what could a brother do against that kind of eyes. He internally sighs and admits defeat.

"Well, okay then. Thank you very much for your kindness." Itachi bows slightly, with Sasuke imitating him and also doing a bow. The red-haired woman actually giggles at their antic and calls them 'such cute and well-mannered darlings!'.

Hana also voices her agreement with enthusiasm, not forgetting to thank the woman. They agreed to meet again tomorrow, around 3, so that the heat won't be so unbearable, and Itachi just listens on.

When he thinks about this again, it is actually a bad idea. Here they are, being offered popsicles and making an appointment with a stranger they've just met. It is everything their parents and teachers have told them not to do.

Don't speak to strangers. Don't take any candies from strangers, and don't follow them when they promise to give you some. Set your emergency alarm off when something happens. Yell at the top of your lungs if you haven't got your alarm with you.

These are the basic safety education the children of Konoha are equipped with.

But along with the promise of free popsicles, they are thrown quickly out of the window. Sure, Konoha children don't really have their guard up since there was little probability of meeting a stranger here, within the area. Konoha has a comparatively small community, not so much a village but also not quite a city. Everyone mostly knows who everyone was.

And here they have the perfect specimen of a stranger, someone they are sure they have never met before. Actually offering to buy popsicles for them.

Well, Itachi suppose the woman's offer isn't exactly strange, considering the thing that has transpired. And she doesn't seem to be a suspicious person. So Itachi brings his hackles down.

"Alright, then! I'll guess I'll head back home." Hana states, breaking Itachi out of his reverie, "I think my children are getting restless. Bye everyone!"

And with that, Hana takes her brother's hand in hers and they both wave at us, making their way to the dogs.

Sensing it is also a good time for them to leave, Itachi turns towards the woman and also announces their departure. The woman just smiles and wishes them a safe journey back and says her 'see you tomorrow's. The whole time, the blond boy hides behind her mother and only steals curious peeks at them. Itachi thanks her again and begins to make his way home with his sister.

By the time they've reached home, Sasuke has forgotten how upset she has been with the whole incident and is chattering happily about her plans with Taro the rubber ducky later in the bath. Apparently, she's going to indulge it with a bubble bath.

Kids and their changing-by-the-minute moods. Itachi is grateful for small mercies.

* * *

Time flew by and it is already tomorrow.

As previously agreed, Itachi and Sasuke make their way to the park at 3 in the afternoon. Itachi is actually quite exhausted and desperately in need of a nap, having been trained at the dojo mercilessly by his father, but a promise made is a promise to keep.

And so he drags his tired body to the scheduled place, Sasuke by his side, humming to the melody of Doraemon. Itachi unconsciously joins her humming by singing to the chorus from time to time.

When they got there, Itachi notes that they are the last to arrive. Hana and her brother are already there, waving their hands towards them. Hana didn't bring her dogs with her today, Itachi observes. The red haired woman is also there, waving energetically at them. Her son—Naruto-kun if Itachi recalls correctly, is clinging to her mother's leg.

Itachi gives them all a wave back with the hand he isn't holding Sasuke's with. _I'm still not sure if this is a good idea..._

Itachi and Sasuke both haven't told their parents about yesterday's debacle.

One, their father would throw a fit if he finds out someone had done the thing the blond boy had done to Sasuke. At best, he would just get angry and swear at the dinner table, earning mother's reprimand. At worst, he would hunt the perpetrator to the end of days, and mother wouldn't even stop him. The latter being more likely of the two.

Two, is their mother. Itachi can't say he could predict his mother's reaction; she could either brush it off as children's fight or she could chew their ears off and refuse to let them leave the house for the rest of summer, Itachi couldn't be sure.

Itachi has been wary that Sasuke would let something slip, but he guesses the girl had instictively or subconsciously known if she said anything about it, she wouldn't get the popsicle promised to her. Itachi dreads the day his little sister turn into a woman.

And so, with this little omission of information (Itachi refuses to classify it as lying), the two make it safely to their appointment. Itachi can only pray to the gods that they will also be safely back home at the end of the day.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh it's adorable how well-mannered you are," the woman says cheekily with a grin, "It's fine, really! Let's go then."

They make their way to the Family Mart, and as they enter Itachi nervously realises it isn't Kakashi manning the cashier. There goes the one hope of having a witness if the red haired woman ever secretly turns out to be a homicidal maniac who captures children and does whatever she does to them.

If Shisui was there, he was sure to call Itachi a hell of a paranoid, overdramatic princess. Itachi misses the dumb idiot.

"Come over here and pick your popsicle, kids!"

With squeals of excitement, Hana's brother and the woman's son pound their way to her. Itachi can feel the giddiness vibrating off of Sasuke, but she has maintained her position next to her brother, walking slowly towards the ice cream corner.

They each gets their popsicle and says their thanks to the red haired woman. Apparently, while Itachi wasn't there yet Hana and the woman have exchanged their introductions, seeing how she is calling the red haired woman 'Kushina oba-chan'. Kushina then complains and insists that she is not old enough to be called an auntie. Hana just laughs and calls her oba-chan again.

They all enjoy their popsicles at the park, finishing them in no time. The two little boys take off to the sandbox again, and Hana has invited Sasuke to join them. After getting a nod from Itachi, Sasuke also takes off with a smile. Ah, the magical bonding power of popsicles.

That leaves Itachi sitting alone with the red haired woman on the bench, looking over the children happily building sand tunnels.

Itachi can feel the woman staring at him. He uncomfortably ignores her gaze and just continues looking at the group of toddlers.

"You know, you really do look familiar," Kushina's suspicious murmur makes Itachi turn to her unintentionally. "You must be from the Uchiha family, aren't you."

It really isn't all that difficult to identify an Uchiha, Itachi thinks to himself. They all have similar looks with black hair and black eyes. The Uchiha gene is strong like that. "Um yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi. Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier." Itachi confirms while bowing slightly.

"Oh. Oh!" The woman exclaims as if she had figured out something. "I know that name! Itachi... You're Uchiha Mikoto's son aren't you! No wonder you looked familiar."

_This lady knows my mother..?_

Itachi's confusion must be showing through his baffled face, because the woman quickly explains.

"Oh god, I've just realised I haven't introduced myself properly to you. I must seem so rude." The woman chuckles, "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm your mother's–Mikoto-senpai's friend, well underclassman really, from school."

Itachi's interest is peaked at that. His mother never seems to have any close friends who are close to her age. She has always mingled with the older aunties and grandmas from the neighbourhood (who are also mostly distant relatives, the Uchiha family is considerably huge). So this Uzumaki Kushina lady is a welcome anomaly. "Are you from the Uzumaki family?"

Itachi feels a bit like an idiot. Of course she is from the Uzumaki family; her surname is Uzumaki. He has forgotten himself in his excitement.

"Yeah I am." The woman says with a wistful smile. "Stayed in that godawful house practically all my life until I got into college."

The Uzumaki family home is just a block away from the Uchiha family home. It is also a traditional house, just like theirs, and a family whose history is as long as the Uchiha's.

The Uzumakis also uphold the traditional Japanese cultural values; the family members routinely hold tea ceremonies, which Itachi's mother had attended numerously before, and also ikebana classes. Along with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga families, the Uzumaki family is one of the most prominent families in Konoha.

But. If Kushina-san is born into the Uzumaki family and was raised there, how come she still has her maiden surname? Sensing he would bring up something sensitive like divorce or childbirth outside of marriage, he just keeps his question to himself.

Putting that aside, however, Itachi is still curious about her relationship to his mother. Which child's curiosity wouldn't be tickled when they get the chance to learn more about their parents' days as students? So he prods on. "How did you get to know my mother?"

"Well, at first it was because our houses were really close, you know. When you live in this neighbourhood as a kid, your choice of playmates weren't that wide." That, Itachi can relate. His own same-aged peers are limited to the three classes in his elementary school. "And then it was because we were both from the main branches of our respectives family; we were both expected to attend those tedious ceremonies among other things, and we had bonded by complainig together."

Itachi couldn't even imagine his mother complaining, especially regarding tea ceremonies as he has watched her don her kimono dutifully and leaving in her geta a hundred of times. He listens on raptly.

"At school, I was one year under her, so we didn't actually hang out that much." Kushina-san continues with her nostalgic recollections, "But then we joined the literature club together in middle and high school and started hanging out a lot more. Looking back, I also got along better with my husband through that club. I wonder how they're faring now."

_Oh so she does have a husband, at one point. _Itachi quietly banishes the nosy thought.

And so the afternoon goes, the children peacefully playing in the sandbox and had switched to the swings at some point with Hana accompanying them (also teaching them the lyrics to Crayon Shinchan, as Itachi will learn later at night when Sasuke won't stop singing about sleeping bears and elephants with a flu in the bath); while Itachi dutifully listens to Kushina's funny anecdotes of her and his mother's days in school.

After they have said their goodbyes, they all return to their homes. Today was...surprisingly pleasant. The fact that Kushina-san is not a secret homicidal maniac and is merely their mother's acquaintance is also an added bonus. Sasuke also looks content, her constant craving for popsicles sated and having spent time with her new friends. Everything considered, it was a productive day.

(Incidentally, Itachi has also picked up some dirt on his mother that he would keep safely as a secret weapon. Staying back to spy on the judo club boys changing, huh. No wonder his mother had shown up at the dojo from time to time, apparently she wasn't there only to watch her son practice.)

This time, nobody makes any arrangements, but they all knew they were going to meet up again in that park tomorrow anyway.

* * *

"Mother."

"Yes, Itachi?" His mother responds after swallowing another bite of dinner.

Itachi tries his best to look innocent. "Today Sasuke and I met a friend of yours in the park."

His mother's chopsticks stop their movements. Uchiha Mikoto sends her son a look, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "A friend, you say..."

"A lady called Uzumaki Kushina." His mother literally chokes on her spit. This is more fun than Itachi had expected. "She told me to ask you whether the judo boys are as muscly now as they were back then."

His father doesn't stop with his hysterical cackle all throughout dinner and his mother is facepalming and promising death threats to Kushina-san under her breath. Sasuke just looks around at them, confused.

Another day in the Uchiha household.

* * *

And thus the week was spent, away in the park. Mostly the showing members are the usual lot: the Uchiha and Inuzuka siblings, and the Uzumaki parent-child duo. From time to time, others also join their informal gathering.

Itachi's mother who visited to have a chat with Kushina. The daughter of the Hyuuga family, whose house isn't all that far from the park, mostly only peeking nervously before eventually joining the group of toddlers in their activity of the time. Sometimes Kakashi also joins them, if he is on break from his job.

Of course there were good days and bad days. Well. That all depends on the kids, to be honest. On good days, they would get along swell, leaving the park with huge smiles at the end of the day. In an okay day, there would be one or two skirmishes (most of which would involve his sister and Naruto) and they would leave with pouts and frowns marring their tiny faces.

The bad days, however, were quite rough. The days when the toddlers would get physical (again, mostly instigated by Sasuke or Naruto) would leave them in tears and bruises, refused to be comforted. Those kind of days left Itachi sporting a headache for the rest of the night.

But all in all they had great fun.

It has been such an enjoyable time that Itachi had forgotten the fact that summer is ending soon. Itachi winces at the calendar for reminding him of that piece of information. It isn't that Itachi dislikes school. He is absolutely fine with having his routine back, and he has been looking forward to Shishui's return all summer.

It's just that. He will miss his routine in the summer.

Wasting the day doing nothing with Sasuke, helping his mother with lunch from time to time, visiting his father when he had forgotten to bring his lunchbox. Complaining about the weather with Hana, to the barking of her dogs. Itachi will also miss talking–well listening, more accurately, to Kushina-san; she is a great storyteller, especially when her stories stars his teenage mother.

They've played all sorts of games together; from kick the can to hide and seek, to tag and police vs. thief. They've blown bubbles and flew a kite and even played house together.

If he has to admit, he will also miss seeing Hana's brother and little blond Naruto. He didn't interact with them much, but just by sharing the same space for a given length of time, Itachi has gotten attached to them along the way. The human's instinct to socialize and form bonds is quite a terrifying force.

So to think that his current routine is soon to come to and end, Itachi feels more than a sliver of bereft.

And sure enough, with his realisation of summer's end, the next day arrives and Kushina-san is there to announce her and her son's departure.

"You see, my husband is a teacher. So his holiday follows his students' holiday, which is both a curse but more of a blessing." The red haired woman starts to explain, "So with summer vacation for you guys is ending, his vacation is ending too."

Seeing Hana's dejected expression and Itachi's frown, Kushina's smile becomes gentler. "And so, we're heading back to Tokyo today. But hey!" Kushina-san suddenly exclaims, "We're gonna be back every summer, so just wait for our return, alright?"

With the promise, Hana raises her hung head and beams at Kushina. Itachi just nods, and loosens his tight grip on his sister's hand. He might have not offered a smile, but his face is more open than usual.

"You know, I've had so much fun with you kids, I'm gonna miss you all." Kushina ruffles their heads one by one, alternatively with her two hands. "I can't wait to come back to Konoha next year."

She then gives her son a nudge, so that he stands in front of her properly. "Come on, Naruto. Say bye-bye to everyone."

The little blond boy waves his hands weakly, eyes glassy holding back tears. His chin is wobbling, but he doesn't let out a sound.

Seeing his friend in distress, Sasuke's grip on Itachi tightened and she looks up to him.

"Bye-bye..? Why bye-bye?" His sister is also starting to sound like she is going to cry soon. Among toddlers, tears are like infection where when one starts to flow others are sure to follow. Not that Itachi can blame them, really. Hana's brother is also becoming visibly upset.

Itachi kneels down in front of Sasuke to try and explain. "Naruto needs to go home today, Sasuke. He'll come and play again next year."

"Next year..?" A week is a long time already for young children, let alone a year. Itachi wishes he could somehow comfort away the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Why can't Naruto come play tomorrow?" And now Sasuke is full-on crying, hiccups and snots and all. Kiba is also whining, but his tears have not yet fallen.

"Sasuke! Don' cry!" Naruto suddenly reaches out to grip onto Sasuke's wrist, startling Itachi. "My granddaddy said boys are only allowed to cry twice in their lives–so you can't cry now!"

Ah childhood youth. When they look back at this moment– Wait. What was that?

Naruto prattles on, on what Itachi guesses is the little boy's way of getting his friend to stop crying. "We can only cry when our daddies die and, uh, I forgot the other one. But you're not allowed to cry now!"

Naruto takes Sasuke's hand in his and then links their little fingers together. Sasuke's eyes widens. "So promise me, you won't cry anymore, okay? Don't cry until I come to see you next summer! It's a man's promise!"

...so Itachi hasn't heard wrong. Naruto does seriously think Sasuke was a boy. Oh boy.

Naruto then also extracts another 'man's promise' with Kiba, who enthusiastically accepts. The three's yell of 'ohhh!'s and excited muttering of plans on what to do next year elicits amused laughter from both Hana and Kushina. All the while, Itachi just broods over his new revelation. Just how could his cute little sister ever be mistaken for a boy?

After the kids hug their goodbyes, and more promises have been made, the four of them watch on as Kushina and her son make their way back to prepare for their journey. While making their way back to their respective homes, Itachi decided to just spill out his thoughts.

"Hey, Hana." A questioning 'hm?' is the respond he got. "You _do_ know Sasuke is my sister right?"

When Itachi turns back to her, Hana's eyebrows are creased in confusion. "Well, yeah. Why are you asking me this?"

Itachi ignores her question and lowers his gaze towards Kiba. "And Kiba-kun, you know Sasuke is a girl, right?"

"Yea'! Not as pretty as Hinata-chan, but Sasuke's tough!" Sasuke seems pleased with the compliment and puffs out her chest in result.

On the other hand, Itachi wants to protest that the Hyuuga girl couldn't possibly be prettier than his sister, but it will just sound petty and too much like someone with a sister complex if he argues on his point with a four-year-old. So the older boy just brushes it off. Alright, so if one boy got it right, how come the other had completely missed it?

"Seriously though, Itachi. What is wrong with you?" Hana's voice is slightly laced with concern.

"It's just–Naruto-kun had made 'a man's promise'. With my _sister_."

"And..?"

"And. He thought Sasuke was a boy."

Hana snickers at something in Itachi's tone. "Just that? It doesn't really matter, does it? And besides," Hana directs one of her teasing grins at him, which kind of irks Itachi. "Wouldn't it be better for you like this?"

"Better how?" Itachi grumbles under his breath, but still clear enough for Hana to hear.

"Well if Naruto-kun had known Sasuke-chan was a pretty girl instead of an overly pretty boy, wouldn't he jump the guns and propose to Sasuke-chan already?"

Itachi's whole face twitches to show his blatant disapproval. That earns him another laughter from Hana.

Like he would ever hand over his precious sister to a boy who can't even tell if she is a boy or a girl.

Itachi won't even let him try.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 3! God I still can't believe Naruto's ending in a month (sshh I cried because childhood flashbacks give me first otp feels) Like gosh, I first read it in elementary school and wow that's like years ago. Wow.

As always, Naruto is not mine. Thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Spring of Seven

Sasuke was seven going on eight when she asked to be taught Kenpo.

Their father, of course, throws a big fit over it.

"No, Sasuke. And that is final!" Uchiha Fugaku exclaims with a stern face and folded hands, fixing his hard stare at his daughter. "If you're going to learn anything, it's Judo!"

"No!" Sasuke, equally stubborn, glares back at her father, her fists clenched at her sides. "I'm not going to! I'm going to learn Kenpo!"

"The Uchiha family has the pride of attending to one of the oldest, most prestigious judo dojo in all of Japan." Oh god. Is their father seriously using _that_ as reasoning to coerce Sasuke to learn Judo, instead? What is that idiotic father of theirs thinking? "You, Sasuke, is one of the heirs of this historical heritage, and you want to learn something like _Kenpo_? That is just–"

"Don't talk bad about Kenpo, father! You don't even know a thing about it!" Sasuke cuts him off with a shout. "You're just a big dumb idiot!"

With a final huff, Sasuke turns around quickly makes her way out of the house. Itachi outwardly sighs. With his sister gone, ending her argument with father abruptly by running out, Itachi and their mother are left to clean up the mess.

Sure enough, a sob breaks out from the previously frowning Fugaku, his strict exterior quickly melting into the daughter-loving idiot that he is. "Sasuke called me a big idiot…"

"There, there." Mother pats his back gently. "You _are_ a big dumb idiot. But don't let that get you down."

His father just rambles on his complaints on how 'his daughter shouldn't be rebellious yet at this age', sliding his body down into a crouch, sulking against the sliding doors. Itachi pinches at his knitted eyebrows, muffling another sigh. This is seriously getting old, how his father basically turns useless when confronted with his tiny little sister.

"And anyways, what was that you were spouting, all that 'history and heritage of the family' crap, huh?" Ever since Itachi has entered middle school, his mother has been more lax regarding curse words, but only when Sasuke is not there. "That was utter nonsense, and you know it."

As mother chides father, she gives him a nudge with her feet, trying to get him out of the way as she makes her way to the living room to arrange lunch on the table. Itachi stood up to help her get the bowls and cutleries.

Without stopping her movements, Uchiha Mikoto goes on with her scolding. "Have you forgotten what we've talked about before? We've decided that we're not going to push the traditions on our kids. Even on Itachi."

This is Itachi's first time hearing of this. His ears perk up involuntarily. Itachi is the first-born male, heir to the main branch of the Uchiha family.

Ever since he was young, he has understood that he has duties to perform, that it is his responsibility to be the prodigious son. Being top of the class, mastering Judo, and even at times attending the Uzumaki tea ceremony with mother; Itachi has accepted all of them with grace. Luckily, Itachi doesn't really mind any of the obligations he was given and he carried them out dutifully.

To hear that his parents have decided to be accepting, and wouldn't be against it if he refuses all of them is something he did not expect, but is something he is glad of. It is his parents' sign of love, by letting him have the freedom of choice.

When she sees her husband does not respond beyond curling more into himself and pathetically sniffling even more, mother stops what she was doing and kneels in front of him. She assumes the formal sitting position, hands placed on her thighs, staring father down with the cold Uchiha stare. Itachi himself wouldn't want to be on the receiving side of that stare.

"Fugaku-san." Mother's voice is sharp enough to cut steel. Her use of his name bodes ill for her husband. She only ever calls him anything other than 'father' when she is especially pissed. "Explain yourself."

"…not good…Judo…instead…" Father mumbles out his answer.

"Speak like a proper adult." Mother reproaches once more, her voice like a whip that draws a flinch from both Itachi and his father. "You've upset our daughter over something silly so you better have a valid explanation for yourself."

"I said, that it's not good for Sasuke to learn in an unknown environment. That we should persuade her to learn Judo from you instead." Father elaborates, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"What unknown environment? If she's learning Kenpo, she's going to do it in the Hyuuga dojo." Mother rebuts with a cold no-nonsense tone, shaking her head a little.

"Well, the Hyuuga dojo is still not right _here_, is it? If she goes there, I wouldn't be able to watch out for her!"

Mother just raised her eyebrows, waiting for further explanation.

"If she learns Judo here, we would be aware if anyone's planning anything weird on Sasuke and so we could prevent it early! If she's all the way at the Hyuuga's, who knows what could happen to our daughter!"

"Please define 'anything weird' to me."

"You know, looking at her funny when her training gear slips and shows too much skin. Asking her on dates, or hitting on her..."

"Fugaku-san." Mother hisses. "Your daughter is _seven_. None of that will happen. Please keep her away from those weird fantasy of yours."

"But the Hyuugas will also have seven-year-old students! Male students! What if they make their move while we're not looking! It's safer if she learns in our dojo."

"Oh, I cannot believe you are actually saying this. Stop it with your silly behaviour."

"You won't call me silly when you realise just how devious seven year olds today are! I'm not going to stand by and watch my precious daughter being _ravaged_ by those beasts! We must get Sasuke to listen and–"

"Stop your childish whining and _listen_ to me you damned daughter-idiot."

Well. That's Itachi's cue to leave. Mother is going to start chewing father's ears out, and Itachi will be better off if he makes his way out of here. He cradles his growling stomach and silently pleads for it to be patient for a little longer.

"Father, mother, I'm going to go get Sasuke."

The two ignore him, still heated with their argument, so Itachi takes quick steps through the hallway and out of the front door. He heaves a sigh upon reaching the outdoor. Families.

He wonders for a while whether he should wait for a bit, so that his sister can have the time to cool her head. But his protesting stomach says otherwise, so he makes his way to pick his sister up. There is only one place Sasuke could run to and hide in times like this.

* * *

Itachi rings the doorbell of apartment 205 and waits. He can hear noises from inside that could only mean there is someone home, and refrains from pressing again.

The apartment is situated at the top floor of a two-story building, three doors from the right. The creaky sound the steps made when he climbed up informed Itachi just how old the building is. Itachi can hear the sound of muffled steps that gradually grows louder as the person behind the door gets nearer.

When the door finally opens, revealing the ever-familiar sight of a silver-haired man. The college student only gives him a sleepy blink through his one visible eye, while scratching the back of his head. It's a tic that has lasted throughout the years, Itachi notes to himself. It is as much of the man's trademark as the bang he grew to hide his left eye.

"Sorry to bother you, Kakashi-san. Is Sasuke there?"

Just as Kakashi was about to open his mouth to answer, Itachi heard the 'tap tap tap' sound of feet against floor, and the unmistakable voice of his sister throwing Kakashi a question.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii, how do you read this kanji?" Sasuke approaches them, her eyes glued to the orange book in her hand, not yet noticing Itachi's arrival.

Wait just a minute. Is that book what Itachi thought it is…? Heavens above, it is.

"Sasuke." Itachi calls out to his sister, gruffer than he had intended.

His sister has a love for books that she got from their mother. She devours book after book, no matter what it is about; from The Story of the Crane to The Legend Momotarou, from the encyclopedia of insects to the book about space travel. The amount of reading she has done over the years has honed her reading skills ahead of her peers.

But even then, her skill still would not be enough to recognise the raunchy vocabularies Itachi knows Icha Icha Paradise contained.

(Kakashi gave that particular orange book to Itachi as a congratulatory present for starting middleschool. The nerve of the man. As it would be rude of Itachi to directly toss it into the bin, it is now safely stashed far inside Itachi's closet. Far _far _inside the closet.)

But enough about the damned book, he can deal with that later. The matter at hand is more important. Right now he has a sister to have a talk with and lunch to be had.

Clearly startled by his brother's sudden appearance, Sasuke snaps her gaze to him and widens her eyes. She quickly puts on a scowl, stubbornness unlike their father's etched onto her face. Itachi had guessed that this wouldn't be a walk in the park, but Itachi had hoped Sasuke would go easy on him if only for the sake of his stomach.

"Nii-san." Sasuke furrows her eyebrows even deeper and folds her arms across her chest, still holding that accursed book. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going home."

Itachi stops his sigh from leaving his mouth so that his frustration won't be shown even more clearly. Sasuke may have their mother's delicate looks, but she definitely got her nerves of steel and stubbornness to match it from their father.

"Come on, Sasuke. We mustn't intrude on Kakashi-san any longer." Itachi uses his best patient and brotherly tone. "And we need to talk."

Sasuke takes a step back and hardens her stare. "If you want to talk, we can just talk here. You don't mind right, Kakashi-nii?"

Sasuke whips her head to Kakashi for his confirmation, while Itachi turns to him and gives him a 'don't even think about it' look. Itachi knew it was coming but he still must stop a groan from coming out when Kakashi shrugs his shoulders and gives out a nonchalant "I don't mind."

Itachi swear the man pampers Sasuke more than he does, at times. While Itachi needs to balance relenting to his sister's wishes and disciplining her, Kakashi needs not take heed of any of those. And so, Kakashi has become the place Sasuke runs to whenever she has a falling out with someone. If something upsets her, and if it's something she feels she can't deal with at home, Kakashi's place is the first place she goes to take refuge.

It is a comfort, to know Sasuke has someone she could rely on outside of family, someone to lean on if her family is not there for here, but Itachi had felt the slight sting of having someone else being preferred over him. Being a brother is hard work.

But that doesn't mean Kakashi gets off easy for letting Sasuke touch that orange-covered abomination.

Satisfied with her victory, Sasuke holds her stare back at her brother. Her chin is slightly tilted upwards to show that she isn't backing down, and her pout becomes deeper.

_I should just get this over with._

"Alright, then. Sasuke, listen. Father was just being stubborn, you know how he is." Itachi doesn't care anymore if his exasperation towards their father is shown. "So please, let's just go home and have lunch, and I'll help you talk to father, alright?"

"No."

"Sasuke–"

"No, father just won't _listen_. You know that." Of course itachi knows, he has had to deal with his father longer than Sasuke has. "I'm not going to do Judo. I'm going to do Kenpo."

"Why are you so insistent on learning Kenpo?" Itachi softens his tone and gaze, after hearing the frustration in his sister's voice. A little bit more push, and Sasuke would be on the verge of tears and Itachi feels a bit ashamed for not being gentle from the start. He has forgotten in his moment of hunger and rushing, that first and foremost he needs to understand his sister's point of view. "Do you really like it that much?"

At his question, Sasuke's face brightens, surprising Itachi by the sudden change. She suddenly starts to explain animatedly, full of excitement. "You know, the other day Hinata-chan brought me to the Kenpo dojo! And it was really fun to watch! It wasn't like Judo, where people mostly just try to push other people to the ground, it was with actual _moves_ which looks really cool, and–"

Itachi wants to say defensively that Judo had 'actual moves' too, but keeps his mouth shut to listen raptly to his sister's reiteration of the afternoon spent watching Kenpo practice and her attempts to copy the moves she had seen. (She needed to put the orange book down to do this, thank god.)

Kakashi also humours her by doing a poor copy of the moves she demonstrated, and asking her whether he's doing it right. Sasuke proudly corrects Kakashi's stance, as if she has full authority to, and laughs as Kakashi does it even more badly on purpose. When she scolds Kakashi to do it properly, he just pinches at Sasuke's cheek and chuckles, earning a giggle from the girl.

Really, if mother still says Itachi is spoiling Sasuke rotten, he will just point her to Kakashi's direction and tell her to take a look at the man's shameless coddling.

Though really, seeing Sasuke so enraptured is something of a treat. She looks wonderful with her eyes shining and with that huge toothy grin of hers, full of childhood spirit and energy. Itachi can't help smiling too.

Ah, well. He already knew he would always lose to Sasuke, anyways.

"Alright, alright. I get it already." Itachi claps his hands twice loudly to get the two's attention. "Kenpo: cool. Judo: not so cool. Now, let's go home so we can talk to father about it later."

Sasuke's face quickly turns dejected again, and she half hid her body behind Kakashi's. "Do we really have to…?"

_Yes, we have to. For the sake of my stomach and growing body, it is imperative that we go back home at haste and eat lunch like normal people would at this time. _Itachi is certainly not known for his good mood when his stomach is empty.

Kakashi gives Sasuke a prod and crouches down a little to put his arms around her. "Come on now, Sasuke. Go back and eat your lunch, so that you'll have strength to show me more of your Kenpo moves, alright?"

Sasuke perks up at that, and accepts Kakashi's move to hand her over to her brother. Thankful for Kakashi's helpful words, Itachi promise silently that he would go easy on him when he scolds the man for letting Sasuke open a book intended for mature audience.

After Sasuke promises to come over again and show Kakashi more Kenpo moves they exchange their goodbyes, Itachi also thanking Kakashi for having them over. They leave for home hand in hand, with Sasuke softly humming to the tune of what Itachi identifies as a Minky Momo song. Sasuke sure knows her way through those Sunday anime songs.

Itachi doesn't realise he has joined her humming and is nodding along to the melody until they have reached home.

* * *

Lunch and dinner passed without a scene, which means cutleries and any pieces of food didn't fly across the table. The tension is still thick between the daughter and father, however, with them not exchanging even a word with each other. After Itachi and Sasuke finish helping their mother to put away the dining utensils, Itachi thinks this would be the best time to have their talk with their father. Enough time has passed for father to let his guard down and lessen the chances that he will just blindly say no to whatever Itachi and Sasuke are proposing.

"Father. Sasuke and I need to talk to you."

Their father doesn't even turn his gaze away from the game show playing on TV, just giving a grunt to show that he is listening. It is basically a big show of sulking, if you can interpret their father as well as Itachi can. Sasuke is starting to fidget at the hem of her shirt, which means that she too is getting restless.

Itachi clears his throat just to make sure he has father's attention, and starts his appeal. "Well, I think it is a good idea to let Sasuke try Kenpo, instead of forcing her to do Judo."

Uchiha Fugaku quickly whips his head towards his firstborn, the word 'traitor' clearly written on his glare. Itachi ignored it and goes on. "I will take her to dojo myself and keep an eye on her the whole time. You wouldn't need to worry."

Father is going to refuse. Itachi knew that without needing to hear him say the word. His face has told it all. _I may be a sister-idiot, but this man is hopeless. _Well, even if father wouldn't agree now, they could just go to their mother to get backup.

"Please, dad…?"

The plea is whispered so softly, it can be barely heard if not for the silence currently blanketing the room. The use of 'dad' instead of the usual 'father' is quite unusual to the ears of the Uchiha family, but Itachi inwardly pumps his hand in a gesture of victory and congratulates his sister for delivering an unexpected critical blow.

He can _feel_ the walls of their father's resolution crumbling to a ruin at hearing his own daughter plead like that. If Itachi were a cruder boy, he would cackle evilly at this.

With the final blow of large, teary, shining pair of puppy eyes aimed at him, Fugaku finally cedes his defeat.

* * *

"Hey nii-chan?" Sasuke asks while she absently splashes the water of the bath with her hands. The ripples her movements have produced make Tarou the duck sway up and down.

Itachi is too comfortable to move from his current position, head leaned against the end of the bathtub and eyes closed. He just lets out a low hum to signal Sasuke to go on.

"What does, um, 'bondage' means?"

Itachi couldn't decide whether drowning himself or slamming his head to the wall repeatedly would be the appropriate response for this kind of situation.

Seeing her brother not responding, Sasuke elaborates more on her reason for this particular inquiry. "Well, I've asked Kakashi-nii what it meant, but he said that it's a, um, special word? That he will only show me what it means when I get older? Nii-chan, what does that word mean?"

Sweet, innocent Sasuke, still filled with youthful curiosity. What Itachi would give to keep her forever this way.

Hatake Kakashi is a dead man.

* * *

A/N: hey guys. um. sorry for the kinda short update (ugh the next one is going to be shorter, i really tried making it longer but i got kinda stuck...and I don't feel these two chapters are as interesting as when I thought of it the first time oh god sorry). i kinda hit a slump the other day, but i'm trying to get back, hopefully it's just the almost pms talking (tmi wow sorry). but uh, i think i have a few chapters ready to get me by for a few weeks to kinda take a break and just...try to get things back on track. (let's just say i never particularly cared much about Sakura and i'm really struggling over writing scenes that include her, and god it's a bit hard to juggle this many characters.)

if hope you'll be patient with me if it comes to me needing to slow down my pace a little bit...i know i already am a snail with only updating once a week, but i might have a project to work on soon, so i'll have to see where this goes. i'll try to keep up a weekly update though.


	5. Spring of Seven II

As he had promised, Itachi himself is bringing Sasuke to her first class of Kenpo. Shisui insists on coming too, saying ditching Judo practice is worth seeing Sasuke on her debut in training gear.

Father wanted to sneak out of the dojo, but he got himself caught by mother so he's grudgingly staying behind to train the students. He did pinch some time to give Itachi the mission to protect his sister at all cost from any pest who dares to get near. And to immortalise his dear daughter's first day of training in pictures, multiple times from every angle. The digital camera he handed over has a full battery and a blank memory card.

"Nii-san! I'm ready, let's go!"

An excited Sasuke, all dressed-up in her brand new training gear charges at Itachi's side.

"Wait for a minute, Sasuke, I still need to prepare your water bottle." As he replies, Itachi takes an empty bottle from one of the cabinets and fills it with water. He puts it inside a bag where he also puts Sasuke's towel. "Okay, let's go."

"Is Shisui-nii coming with us too?"

"He's already waiting for us outside." Itachi takes Sasuke's hand in one hand and the bag in the other, and so they exit the front door together.

Shisui is waiting for them by the front gate, waving a hand when he sees them. Sasuke is hopping her way through the stone tiles leading to the gate towards him, with Itachi following close by, when they hear a voice calling their names. The two siblings turn their heads to the direction of the dojo. Their mother who is in her training gear makes her way to them, drenched heavily in sweat.

"Are you heading to the Hyuuga's now?" At Sasuke's vigorous nod, she chuckles and pats her head. "You be a good girl and listen to your brother, alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods even more, and they all say their goodbyes to their mother.

It's a warm, spring day, so the trio decided to take their time walking the one-block journey to the Hyuuga dojo. Sasuke, still enamoured by all those Sunday animes, is singing the theme song to Ninja Hattori. Shisui, being a 5 year old trapped in the body of a 13 year old, joins her and is also belting out the lyrics on a ninja who fights for truth and justice and climbs mountains and goes through valleys. The other teen nudges him to sing along, and Itachi relents albeit embarrassingly.

They sing the song a whooping three times until they finally reach the Hyuuga residence. The three go straight to the dojo, where Sasuke is greeted by the shy Hinata-chan. And although it's Sasuke's first day here, she's the one who leads Hinata to where the other younger children are. Itachi calls out to his sister, telling her that he will be waiting by the sides, and she just waves as a sign that she's heard him.

Just as he and Shisui are looking for a good place to sit, Itachi spots Hyuuga Hiashi-san, the head of the Hyuuga family. The younger teen tells his cousin to go on ahead and save the seat for him while he go and give his greeting.

"Hiashi-san." Itachi gives him a deep bow in respect. "Thank you for letting Sasuke learn Kenpo in the Hyuuga dojo."

"Oh, Itachi-kun." The man gives him a nod in acknowledgement. "It's quite alright. We are also happy to have Sasuke here."

Itachi gives a nod back in gratitude, and they both turn to look at the group of young children of around five to ten in age including his sister and Hiashi-san's daughter. The young group is composed of mostly boys than girls, but Itachi is going to leave that fact out when he reports back to his father. Hinata-chan is currently showing Sasuke the basic forms, while Sasuke pays attention and copies.

"Do you not have Judo training today, Itachi-kun?" Hiashi-san asks, turning back to him.

"I'm skipping practice today, actually. I've promised to accompany Sasuke for her first day, but I think she'll be alright from now on."

Hiashi-san just 'hmm'ed to his reply. "Just make sure you don't slack off too much."

Satisfied by Itachi's murmur of 'I won't', Hiashi nods and leaves him to resume his way to supervise the dojo. Itachi doesn't interact much with the stern Hyuuga family head, but the man always leaves quite an impression.

He can't even compare his father to the Hiashi, especially with the image of his father whining for not being able to come with them this morning. Though Itachi suppose _mother_ is the actual family head, actually being born and raised for the status.

Itachi joins his cousin who is sitting on the edge of the dojo, and kicks lightly at his feet. "So, what do we do now?"

Shisui digs into his left pocket to proudly present his Nintendo DS Lite, and digs into his right pocket to present his digital camera. Itachi also takes his camera out of his pocket. Shisui grins at him.

His cousin has also gotten into the hobby of taking pictures of Sasuke in special occasions. Shisui was always ready, camera in his hand, on Sasuke's first day of school, on Sasuke's Shichi Go San ceremony, and now on Sasuke's first day of Kenpo. The boy is an only child, so he considers both Itachi and Sasuke as his own siblings, and the feeling is reciprocated. He's the brother Itachi never had, and an additional brother to Sasuke.

"Cooking Mama while we take turns taking pictures of Sasuke-chan?"

Itachi scoffs at the other teen. "Still sore with me for beating your high score in _Wanted!_?"

Shisui scowls and sticks his tongue out. "It's not my damn fault Luigi has the kind of face that doesn't stick out. And you're not getting the first turn for bringing that up."

Itachi just shrugs and turns on the camera while Shisui turns on his DS. His cousin is such a sore loser, whether if it concerns video games or Judo. Itachi actually likes sparring with the other teen, but it's such a pain when he always refuses to end it until after he's won the round.

Shisui actually has collected all the recipes in Cooking Mama, but he's adamant on collecting all the gold medals. As you can see, obstinacy runs strong in the Uchiha family. And so he starts cooking his virtual vegetable curry, while the longer-haired teen snaps pictures of his little sister copying the moves the instructor is doing.

After a while, there's a frustrated groan of 'so close!' from Shisui and a praise of 'Very well done!' from Mama, and he shoves his DS to Itachi's way while grumbling. Itachi accepts the DS and picks a random dish that still has a silver medal under it, and starts his cooking. Shisui starts taking pictures of Sasuke with his camera, but he stops after a while.

And then he hits Itachi's side with his elbow. Just at the very end of what was supposed to be a perfect dish.

Seeing Mama's not-quite-wide smile while praising his not-quite-perfect job makes Itachi kicks him back.

"Oy, it's your gold medal I'm working my ass for. Stop disturbing me."

But Shisui just grins and snatches the DS, nudging Itachi again with his foot.

And so they wait for Sasuke to finish with training, taking turns at the DS and kicking each other (receiving more and more burning eyes from Mama and her promise to fix everything, sorry Mama), while also trying to keep their voices down so that they won't get scolded.

Perhaps ditching Judo once in a while isn't bad after all.

* * *

Sasuke is having a _blast_ with Kenpo practice. Although she's only doing the basic forms right now, it's already way more interesting than Judo. It's not that she has anything against Judo, it's just… not for her. Sure knowing how to throw a person in a hundred different ways would perhaps be useful, but it's not the most exciting activity in the world of sports.

They're now on their ten minutes break, so Sasuke stretches to relax her limbs.

"Sa-Sasuke-chan." Sasuke turns to Hinata. "D-do you want to have a-a drink?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke replies to her friend. "I'll get mine from nii-san. Do you have yours, Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke met Hinata years ago when they were both playing in the park, around the time Sasuke also met Kiba, Naruto, and Hana-nee. But the Hyuuga girl has been raised into the status of Sasuke's best friend ever since they've started elementary school together. They were in the same class in the first grade, and they're also both in class 2-3 this year.

Hinata's also quite close to Kiba because Sasuke's close to Kiba (and because Kiba has a massive crush on Hinata). And the three of them go to school and go back home together everyday, and even have sleepovers during weekends (less often with Kiba, because sometimes he hangs out with Aburame Shino, who Sasuke dubs as the insect boy because he has this _huge_ collectionof bugs in his house).

The pale-eyed girl smiles and nods her head, pointing at a pale blue Cinnamoroll water bottle placed near the wall.

"You go drink yours, I'll just go grab my bottle." Hinata nods again, and silently goes to take her water bottle.

Sasuke makes a dash, dodging here and there, careful not to crash into people who are currently sparring. She sees her brother and their cousin Shisui-nii both busy fighting for the stylus of the DS. Sasuke rolls her eyes. Boys.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke calls out. Both of the teens look up at her arrival. "Can I have my water bottle?"

Itachi grabs Sasuke's yellow Pikachu water bottle out of the bag and hands it over to her. Out of a sudden, Sasuke is blinded by a flash, followed by a 'click' sound.

"Look here again Sasuke-chan, let me take a photo of you!"

Sasuke hesitantly raises her hand into a peace sign, looking confused while Shisui takes another photo of her.

"You looked really cool out there! Couldn't even notice you're just starting out!" Sasuke wants to roll her eyes at the obvious lie. Her cousin has been busy with her DS, playing god knows what, or busy watching her brother play the DS the whole time. But she still feels her cheeks heating at the praise, and mumbles out her thanks.

"Shisui's right. You looked like you picked things up really quickly." Sasuke perks up at her brother's praise. "You'll be very good in no time."

The girl is now full out beaming, and shyly playing with the cap of her bottle. She then remembers her friend waiting for her, so she tells them she's going back to practice and they wave at her. Sasuke is sure as soon as she turns her back, they will be all over Shisui-nii's DS again.

When Sasuke gets a look of Hinata, the other girl is sipping water out of her bottle while having a conversation with this boy who looks similar to her. The two notices Sasuke when she comes closer, Hinata happily gesturing for Sasuke to join them.

"Sa-Sasuke-chan. This is my-my cousin Neji-nii." Hinata introduces the boy, who turns out to be another Hyuuga. "Ne-Neji-nii, this is Sasuke-chan, my-my best friend."

Sasuke and Neji exchanges slight bows and 'nice to meet you's. "Ne-Neji-nii actually lives in To-Tokyo. But right now he-he's visiting for-for the weekend."

Hinata is usually a quiet girl who prefers not to speak out. She surprises Sasuke with how talkative she's being and how excited she looks right now. "Ne-Neji-nii is one year older than us, bu-but he's really good at Kenpo. And he-he goes to the same school with Na-Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke quirks up her eyebrows at the last fact. "You know Naruto?"

"Yes, I suppose. We're not in the same year but people mostly know who Naruto is to a degree." Neji explains, and god for someone who doesn't live in the main house, he sure talks all proper, like Itachi-nii does. "It's hard not to know someone's name when the teachers always yell it out loud while chasing him."

Ah, that does sound like the blond idiot Sasuke knows. He must be pulling pranks left and right like the dumb idiot that he is. Sasuke can't wait for summer to come so she can call him out on it, and make him tell her recounts of what he had done.

And that explains why Hinata has been listening to Neji with so much interest. Sasuke thinks her best friend has a crush on their blue-eyed summer friend—god knows why, Sasuke can't comprehend it.

"I feel bad for the teachers in your school. Naruto pulls the worst pranks." Sasuke says in honest sympathy, having tasted the brunt of Naruto's particularly creative stunts.

"How did you and Hinata know Naruto?" Neji asks inquisitively.

Sasuke smirks at the question, if only for the incredulity of the answer to come. "He once threw sand at me and ruined my popsicle."

It's Neji's turn to raise his eyebrows, and he huffs out a short laughter. "That sounds like a good story."

Hinata was about to say something, when their instructor calls out for them to gather, marking the end of the break. They leave the conversation at that and obediently assume their previous positions.

Talking about Naruto makes Sasuke think of summer.

Of clear blue skies and popsicles and the noisy screams of cicadas. Of treks into the woods to hunt for insects, and trips to the beach. Of hanging out with Hana-nee with her dogs in the vet. Of fireworks, summer festival, and caramel apples.

Of hanging out in Kakashi's room, just lounging and reading through his collection of books. Of taking shelter in Shisui-nii's room with Itachi nii-san from the sweltering heat, the two either working on their homework or playing with Shisui-nii's Playstation while Sasuke reads through his comics.

Of Kushina oba-san's pretty laugh and Minato oji-san's kind smile. Of blond hair and mischievous grins, and scarred cheeks as if they were adorned with whiskers.

Sasuke can't wait for them to come.

* * *

"Give me your report."

That's the first sentence his father spits out when he finally gets to corner Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku is glaring, but Itachi knows that it is out of tenseness rather than anger. Itachi and Sasuke had gotten home a bit late, because his sister had insisted on dropping by the grocery store to get popsicles.

Itachi gets the camera out of his pocket and hands it over to the man, trying to placate his father by the promise of pictures of his cute daughter. The glare does drop by a notch, but Itachi should've guessed it wouldn't be that easy to calm a raging father who is worrying over the chastity of his seven-year-old daughter.

"Sasuke had fun with practice. Nothing in particular happened. We bought popsicles on the way home. Then, we came home safely."

"No boys who did anything funny?"

A longhaired boy with dark hair and pale eyes, the characteristics of the members of the Hyuuga family, comes to mind. The boy was chatting with Hinata and Sasuke for quite a while, between breaks and after practice was over. He had looked harmless enough. But it's not like Itachi dares to even mention him.

He's not going throw fuel into the fire; Father is ready to go ballistic over the smallest things. And anyways, if any boys really do try anything funny on Sasuke, they will have to face Itachi first.

"No. They're just kids." He just hopes this is enough to pacify his father.

At first, Fugaku is just silent in contemplation, but then he nods and sighs. "Alright. It's not like I can do anything about it now. Why do children have to grow up so quickly…"

Itachi leaves his father to his lamentations and crosses through the living room to join Sasuke sitting by the side of the house, looking out to their yard.

"Did you have fun today?"

Sasuke turns to him and gives him a wide smile. "I did! Thanks for going with me, nii-san."

Itachi flicks Sasuke's forehead and ruffles her hair, as she complains about the pain he's inflicting. His father has a point on children growing up too quickly. It hasn't been too long ago when Sasuke learned how to walk by herself, and now she's already in school and already learning how to put her fists into good use.

Itachi musses up Sasuke's hair even more after she's tried to put it back into place, earning another protest.

"You're welcome, little sister."

But no matter how long time passes, Sasuke will still be Itachi's baby sister.

* * *

A/N: Oh god sorry for this short update, I've tried so many times to make it longer, but nothing felt quite right when I added things up. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and heads up, there will be more Sasuke POV parts from now on, and less of Itachi's.

Good news and bad news. The good thing (for me at least) is that I got into the project I've mentioned before, and it's my first time participating in a fandom project so I'm quite nervous and excited at the same time. The bad thing is that I have a one-track mind, and now that I have this project it will be a lot harder for me to focus on this fic. I'm still safe for 3-4 more chapters, but we'll see how it goes after that. Um, I'll try my best not to lag behind.

As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Summer of Eleven

Sasuke was eleven when she got her first menstrual period. And by god, was it such an embarrassing affair.

The heat is starting to come back with a force, that July. As much as Sasuke likes how it means summer vacation is going to start soon, the days of being covered in sweat and sticky clothes are not welcome at all.

It's a Sunday, which means mother is out to mingle with the neighbours, while his father is off to the station due to an urgent case. Sasuke thinks Itachi is in his room, studying like the good student he is. So she's free to roll around the tatami to follow the movement of the fan as it spins left and right.

She could've set the fan so that it will stay still, so she wouldn't have to chase the wind around. Could've. Where's the fun in that.

But the heat Sasuke's movements are generating is bigger than the cooling down the fan is producing, so she gives it up and just lies there to receive the occasional breeze. God, she's been hanging out with Shisui-nii for too long. His stupidity is dangerously contagious.

Gazing towards the yard without focusing on anything in particular, Sasuke aimlessly plays with the end of her pigtail braid. Last night she had asked Itachi to help her braid it, right after the two had watched Ranma 1/2 on TV. Itachi had seemed to be amused by her request, but silently complied.

She absently notes that her hair is getting quite long, noticeably past her shoulders now. _Summer is coming soon. Maybe I should cut it short again._

It was then Sasuke feels a strange sensation, like something is trickling out of her nether regions. _Oh god, what is that. What is happening._

So the girl lightly scrambles her way to the toilet. Though it's only her and Itachi in the house, she locks the toilet door just in case. She sits on the toilet cover and pulls down her shorts and underwear.

There's a pool blood. Oh god oh god.

Sasuke closes her eyes, wishing the red stain on her underwear would disappear if she does so. She peeks with one eye, and yup she wasn't hallucinating from the heat.

_Calm down, Sasuke. It's more of a big dot than a pool. It's probably nothing. _Sasuke tries to calm herself down. _You're probably just uh, menstruating, like other girls your age. Maybe. Perhaps._

The teacher at school had explained thoroughly to them the wonder that is the female anatomy (Sasuke can't look at a pregnant lady the same way again ever since, god they have to push out a whole person out from their lower parts). So Sasuke more or less has an understanding of the mechanism of human reproduction and females' monthly bloody affair.

So she's pretty sure the reason why there's blood on her underwear is that her period has started. Yes, quite sure.

But. Just in case it's something else. Who knows, what if she's bleeding down there because of… anything else?

_I'm just being reasonable. Maybe there's another condition that makes you bleed down there that I'm not aware of. _

She is aware of the existence of PMS (Hana-nee sure complains about it a lot), and Sasuke isn't aware of having any of the symptoms (she hasn't gotten any pimples, nor did she feel more peckish than usual, and she hasn't been overly angry these few days), so she's not sure if what she's having is her monthly period. Sasuke curses the fact that she needs to wait for her mother for confirmation.

She's definitely not panicking, she's just playing it safe. _Mother, please hurry home._

For now, Sasuke settles on sneaking quietly into her room and grabs a change of underwear. She rushes back into the toilet as quickly and noiselessly as she could. After she changes into her fresh underwear, she rushes again into the bathroom to wash the blood off of her previously worn underwear. Mother has taught her that with clothes stains speed is most crucial.

Sasuke then opens the water tap on warm, and scrubs the red stain hurriedly. The girl almost drops the underwear, but she quickly recovers. After putting on soap and scrubbing it even more, Sasuke feels satisfied with her now-clean underwear and squeezes the water out of it. As she leaves the bathroom for the living room, she slips the damp underwear into the middle of the laundry basket so that it wouldn't attract any attention.

With nothing else to do other than waiting for her mother to get home, Sasuke turns on TV and sits patiently. Unlike her usual lazy sitting position with her legs all over the place, the girl folds her legs under her thighs in a seiza, a much more formal sitting position. This is also a precautionary act, as she's not sure whether blood can seep into the cushion. But just in case.

Quickly getting bored of the dorama playing, Sasuke switches the channel a few times until she settles for a game show featuring the boy group Arashi. She fidgets in her seat.

_Ugh. Does period always feels this icky? _Sasuke is still not a little weirded out by the sensation of something liquidy, which she knows now is blood, slipping out of her. And the heat isn't helping, making her sweat and making the region of her thighs feels unpleasant and clammy. If this is actually menstruation, Sasuke doesn't know how to feel about the coming months ahead.

After a while, Sasuke gets up to change her underwear again, overly conscious of her rapidly getting blood-soaked underwear. That happens for a few more times, until Sasuke decides that she needs to do something about it before she goes through all of her stash of underwear. She considers her options.

One. She could go get her mother for help. Which is out of the question. Sasuke is not going out there with her bloodstaining condition right now. What if the blood seeps through to her pants and everyone could see?

Two. She could google her condition, to confirm. But she will need to ask Itachi to use the computer, and her brother will probably hang around to see what she's using it for. So that's also a no.

Three. She could phone Hinata or Hana-nee to ask. The other girl hasn't gotten her period yet, Sasuke knows, but she probably knows more about it than Sasuke does. Sasuke quickly dismisses the idea, however. Talking on the phone with them about it means other members of their families would be able to hear the explaining to Sasuke. And Hinata can't trust Hana-nee not to blab to the whole neighbourhood about it.

_There's no other choice. _Sasuke winces, already feeling the twinge of guilt. She hates to do this, but she really has no other options to choose from.

She has to go with option four.

She has to go ask Itachi.

* * *

Whoever said high school is the start of the rosy period of your life is a big fucking liar.

Itachi thinks it was Shisui.

People keep saying that 'oooh high school is where you'll find your romance, where you'll finally find _the one_' (that was Hana, though alright Itachi is exaggerating) or 'it's our period of youth! We'll make so many memories! And perhaps we'll find a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Well whatever you're into, I guess' (that was Shisui, and this time Itachi is not exaggerating).

Teenagers and their raging hormones. It's as if it made them forget that the ensemble of students in Konoha High School won't be that much different than their elementary and junior high. They won't meet that many new people that you would suddenly want to date, like something out of a shoujo manga.

_Although,_ Itachi supposes, _I guess the atmosphere of being in high school will make people hook up just for the sake of it._

Itachi's not that much into the dating scene, like his peers are suddenly eager to dive into. He's more concerned about the increased workload in high school, in comparison to junior high. It's not that Itachi is struggling, the teen has had no problems keeping up with the curriculum, but more dedication and commitment are required if he wants to do well on his grades, especially when he's thinking of going to a good university.

It's particularly hard to divide time between studying and having Shisui dragging him into whatever the other teen is doing at the moment. His cousin insists on Itachi having a 'real life that is not only spent studying, he knows Itachi is smart enough without actually needing to study more' and had somehow made him go to mixers, karaoke sessions with people Itachi barely knows, and he even had the audacity to hand in 'Itachi's' application form to the basketball club.

_Oh come on, it'll be fun to do something besides Judo!_ Itachi mocks Shisui's voice in his mind. _And girls flock to see the basketball club all the time, we'll be popular in no time! Like I want all of that, ugh._

Itachi is just thankful that basketball turns out to be quite a fun activity. It's a breath of fresh air to manhandle bouncing balls instead of well-built, muscled men all the time.

Between Shisui's shenanigans and club practice, Itachi barely has time to do any of his schoolwork during weekdays. And so here he is on a Sunday, stuck reviewing lessons for the upcoming exam.

If Itachi hasn't known his cousin for practically his whole life, he would think Shisui is frivolous and a skirt chasing flirt. But he knows that Shisui is actually levelheaded and steady, that he is now probably working on his schoolwork like Itachi is. The older teen probably thinks more of his future than Itachi does.

Itachi breaks out of his musing to return his focus on algebra formulas, only to be interrupted by a call of his name.

"Come in." Itachi replies, to signal that Sasuke can enter his room. His sister knows that he's currently preparing for exams, and wouldn't disrupt him without a good reason.

Sasuke slides open the door and gingerly peeks in, looking a little bit anxious. Itachi sits up straighter from his slight slouch.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke fidgets at the hem of her shirt, a nervous tic of hers, and not quite looking at him. This just makes Itachi more concerned and the crease between his eyebrows deepens.

"Um–It's–Uh. It's just–" And his sister is now stuttering. He wonders what it could be. "IthinkI'mhavingmyperiod."

Itachi blinks once.

And then he blinks again.

Seeing her brother's lack of response, Sasuke says it again uneasily. "I think it's my period? But I'm not really sure."

Itachi raises his eyebrows. _How can one not be sure if their uterus lining is shedding?_ is his first thought. _This is not a question a brother should need to hear from his sister _was the second.

"Alright." Itachi says flatly, carefully keeping his face straight. If he looks like he's freaking out, he'll freak Sasuke out too. With their mother out socialising, he doesn't have a choice but to deal with this. Itachi reassures himself that he's learned all about this before and that he can handle this. "Do you have blood coming out of you?"

Sasuke nods gingerly, biting her lower lip, cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry, nii-san." She whispers, aware of how she's putting her brother on a spot.

Itachi's look softens at this. This might be by far the most awkward moment in his life, but it's an important moment for Sasuke. It's her first step of growing into a woman. Itachi's chest constricts at that. Little sisters grow up so quickly.

The teenage boy puts his hands on his sister's shoulders so that he can turn her around and pushes her along. "I think mother keeps her sanitary pads in the bathroom. Let's start there."

They first check the cabinet behind the mirror and sure enough there the pads are, at the top left corner. Itachi hesitantly takes one out and hands it over to Sasuke. From here on, it's out of his area.

Looking at Sasuke's bewildered look, Itachi asks anxiously, "You _do_ know how to put it on?"

Thankfully Sasuke nods at his question, and Itachi almost lets out a sigh of relief. The last thing he would want to do is to coach his sister step by step the way to put on a pad. "Yeah, uh. The teacher showed me how, before."

Itachi nods back and leaves Sasuke to it. After his sister comes out of the bathroom, looking a bit shy, Itachi braces himself to make the suggestion. He reminds himself that it is essential, though no less mortifying.

"We should go to the store to get you more pads." Sasuke looks at Itachi in mortification, looking like she wants to dig a hole and throw herself in it. _That should be _my _reaction._

"Do we have to?" Sasuke squeaks out. "Now?"

"Yes." Itachi has noted that mother's pads are running out. And Itachi is not sure whether the first period is any exception, but he is aware that periods do go on for days. The amount of pad left wouldn't be enough to last Sasuke through hers. "It's always a good idea to stock up."

Sasuke lets out another whine, but accepts Itachi's offer to walk with her.

He'll need to remember to ask his mother to cook red rice today.

* * *

After a journey full of Sasuke looking back to check her pants repeatedly and her brother assuring her that there's no blood there and that she's fine, they finally arrive at the convenience store.

The two enters and is greeted by the usual 'welcome' by the clerk. If today were any other day, either Itachi or Sasuke would give a nod or some kind of response to the greeting. But today, they silently march to the corner for sanitary products. And there the pair of siblings stand frozen, just staring at the row of sanitary pad lined up next to the shampoos in silence, completely out of their element.

After two whole minutes of radio silence and no one making a move, the awkward tension is thicker than ever. Itachi finally murmurs that he's going to get some snacks and that he'll wait for Sasuke at the cashier. Sasuke glares at her brother's scurrying back.

_Traitor. _Sasuke refrains from hissing it out loud. She can understand and really can't blame her brother for backing out, but does he have to leave Sasuke alone to this. _Fine. I can do this on my own._

The girl looks at the different brands, each having several different type of pads of which Sasuke has zero idea the differences between them are. It doesn't help that she also doesn't have any idea which one her mother usually uses–which one she's currently using at this very moment. Calling her brother for help will also be futile, so she broods over it alone.

_Wings? What in the world are wings?_ _And why would they have different ones for night and day? Liner… Guard… Slim?_

Sasuke is so immersed into her introduction to the variety of pads that she almost missed the clerk's greeting at another customer's entrance. She reflexively turns to look to be greeted by the sight of her classmate, Nara Shikamaru.

Though Sasuke doesn't hang out with him that much, she does talk to him from time to time. Sasuke would even say that they have this casual friendship thing going on. Shikamaru does sit directly in front of her, after all.

Sometimes during class, Sasuke will get a glance of Shikamaru staring at the sky from his seat by the window. And because his seat is at the very front of the class, the teacher will always find out that he's not paying attention to class, and calls him out to answer a question. Sasuke has no idea how, but Shikamaru would always be able to answer it.

Once, Sasuke asked Shikamaru in curiosity what he's looking for when looks at the sky. The boy answered that he was observing the clouds. Sasuke asked why to that, and Shikamaru just shrugged and said that the clouds are interesting.

Sasuke thinks Shikamaru is a bit quirky, but doesn't mind it the least. The boy is the very opposite of obnoxious, and when Sasuke occasionally joins him and the Akimichi boy he always hangs around with to trips to the grocery store on the way home, or just sitting around in the park, Sasuke feels relaxed. It's unlike interacting with Kiba who's excited all the time, interacting with Shikamaru doesn't require her to expend extra energy. To be honest, Sasuke doesn't even know what they usually talk about during their conversations, but it's comfortable and enjoyable.

But despite the easy rapport she has with Shikamaru, he is the last person she wants to see right now. Actually, she doesn't want to see _anyone at all_ to witness her growing discomfort at choosing sanitary pads. The girl wishes she can curl up in a corner and disappear. _Oh god, please somehow don't recognise me. Oh god, please. _

It's already too late to hide by then, Shikamaru meets her eyes and raises a hand in greeting. Sasuke gingerly nods in reply. She considers looking around to the other aisle or joining her brother, just so she could pretend she's not doing what she's currently doing. But Shikamaru has walked up to her and quirks up an eyebrow when he notes the spot Sasuke is frozen at.

The boy looks at the sanitary pads and then back to Sasuke and ends up raising his other eyebrow. Sasuke doesn't have the strength to budge from her position. She swears her face must be as red as a crab right now, and her hands absently start fidgeting again. God, where is a hole when you need one?

Shikamaru thankfully doesn't make any comment, and, to Sasuke's surprise, reaches for a pack of sanitary pads himself.

The boy turns to look at her again, and –Sasuke knows she must look ridiculous gaping like that but she couldn't help it, his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"My mom is low on pads, but she's having her cramps and can't move." Shikamaru grumbles in explanation. "So troublesome."

Sasuke doesn't know how to respond but to nod, still not trusting her voice to not give up her nerves. She's still unsettled with this whole situation, but it helps to know that she's not the only one who's slowly dying in embarrassment.

"So, um ," Sasuke startles at Shikamaru's attempt to start a conversation. "First time buying one?"

Sasuke is seriously tempted to just pull her shirt over her head so that she can hide her rapidly flushing face. She settles for avoiding Shikamaru's eyes and answering weakly, "…yeah."

"Oh. Uh." Sasuke can see Shikamaru self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck from the edge of her field of view. "For yourself?"

At this, the girl outwardly winces, which also makes her classmate winces. God, Sasuke just wants to run home and hide under her covers, but she forces out a nod.

"Ah. Well." Shikamaru says awkwardly after a beat. "You might want to try this brand, my mom said that it's the better one."

This time, Sasuke turns to look at Shikamaru, who's still looking ill at ease, holding up the pack of pads he's buying so she can look at it more clearly. The pain burn of shame starts to ease off from Sasuke's chest, and she feels gratitude blooming in its stead. For Shikamaru who keeps complaining at everything for being troublesome, giving pointers to his female classmate on sanitary pads must have taken everything in him to do.

"And, uh. You should get ones with wings. Not that I'm any expert–'cause, well I'm a boy–but my mom always complains about why people produce the no-wings ones in the first place." Shikamaru scratches his cheek with his fingers and shrugs one of his shoulders. "Uh. Anyways. They should… hold better in place when you move a lot or something."

The Uchiha girl is currently hanging on to every word Shikamaru says, nodding along to his suggestions. She's still not so sure what wings are, but she'll get it if it's supposed to be better.

"I think periods are different for different people, but my mom said the thin ones are more comfortable." Shikamaru sounds more confident now with his impromptu mini-lecture. "And just in case, get the day and night ones."

"What's the difference between the day and night ones?" Even Sasuke is getting less shy, even getting brazen enough to ask a question.

If Shikamaru is taken aback by Sasuke's inquiry, he doesn't show it. He just nonchalantly answers the question. "It's just the length, I guess? The night ones are longer, see?" He points at where the length is written on the packs. "You just pick the length that you want."

Now that she's not panicking out of her mind, Sasuke feels a little foolish for having missed it. The girl reaches for one of the packs with 'Ultra-thin Ultra-comfort! With wings' on it and examines it closely.

When she turns to look at the backside, she sees this diagram and–ah, so that's what wings are.

Feeling that she's gotten the hang of it to survive, she grabs another pack that has 'for night!' on it. Sasuke gives Shikamaru a look full of gratitude, mixed with a little admiration. "Thanks, Shikamaru. You're a lifesaver."

The boy just shrugs. "Just go to the supermarket next time. They have more types and cheaper ones too. Try a few to see what suits you best."

"You know, you'll make a really good teacher." Sasuke teases, her tone playful.

As she had expected, Shikamaru winces as if the very idea physically pains him. "As if." The boy waves his hand as he turns to head to the cashier. "I'll be going ahead. My mom will kill me if I don't return soon."

"Bye, Shikamaru-sensei." Sasuke calls after him and snickers when Shikamaru makes a face.

As Shikamaru leaves, Sasuke approaches her brother who is intently looking at different flavours of Pockys with his hand under his chin. He must be stuck choosing between the strawberry and the milk flavoured ones. This dilemma of his has happened one time too many; Sasuke doesn't get why he can't just get both of them, for god's sake.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asks, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Ah, yeah." Itachi finally grabs the strawberry Pocky–figures, Itachi not so secretly has this _thing_ for strawberry-flavoured things, though people wouldn't ever guess it of him. When Sasuke called him on it, her brother (backed by Shisui-nii who also hoards strawberry-flavoured stuff) defensively said that they smell _nice_. "You're done?"

"No thanks to you." Sasuke slaps her brother on the arm, to vent her leftover feeling of humiliation and just because he deserves it. The two get their things checked out and exits the convenience store with a 'thank you and come again' from the clerk.

Despite everything though, the younger girl still feels extremely grateful for her brother. If her brother were anything like Kiba, she probably would have to brave going out dripping with blood to look for her mother for help.

Feeling affectionate, Sasuke loops her arm around the one she has just hit and walks closer to her brother. "Let's go home, nii-san."

* * *

(Mother cooks red rice that night, which makes Sasuke blush. Mother keeps asking her whether she panicked, and that she's really sorry that she should've been there but Grandma Ume just wouldn't let her leave. Sasuke just lets it go because everything turned out okay in the end. Mother then gets excited over how Sasuke's turning into a 'fine, grown woman'.

And it finally dawns on father, what exactly they're being all celebratory about. He lets out a long wail that Sasuke's learned to tune out a long time ago. Sometimes Sasuke wished she was born a boy, just so she wouldn't have to deal with her father's dramatics everyday.)

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys~ uh first of all sorry to those who requested Naruto to appear this chapter? BUT he's definitely in the next chapter eheheheh. I have a soft spot for Shikamaru, if that's not obvious. I hope you guys enjoyed it~ I'm seriously worried whether my current projects will make me really really slow with this fic, but I'll try my best to keep up.

As usual, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you guys liked it!


	7. Summer of Eleven II

"Race you to the top!"

"Oy, Naruto, that's cheating!"

Seeing her two friends taking off in a ruckus, Sasuke sighs exasperatedly and also takes off towards the direction of the woods.

August is here and summer is again at its peak, as unrelenting as ever. And with it, Sasuke's seasonal friend slash rival is here. And when the blond boy is here, Kiba's energy is somehow tripled, and they make three times as much commotion as they would individually. The girl sometimes wonders why she's stuck with these two simple-headed idiots as friends.

What Sasuke wonders even more is how she gets roped into mucking around in the forest, the one just at the edge of Konoha, in this kind of heat. She also curses the fact that Hinata is off with her family on a trip to Okinawa, so she has no one to share the pain.

_Ah well, at least one of us is able to actually relax during our vacation. _

"Hey Kiba! Naruto! Wait up a minute, will you?" Sasuke pants out, still running. She usually has more stamina than this, but somehow her body's been out of it for a few days. And the area around her abdomen has been particularly uncomfortable.

"Haha! Sasuke you slow-ass-poke!" God, what is with Naruto and his weird made-up monikers. "Who's the deadlast now, huh?"

As usual, the jab is effective on fuelling Sasuke to make a dash and catch up with her friends. They run side by side while making sure of avoiding the occasional rocks and branches obstructing their way. When they reach a clearing at the top, the three are panting and gasping for breath.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke says in-between breaths before taking a long inhale to steady her breath. "A deadlast is always a deadlast, you idiot."

It's Sasuke's favourite insults for Naruto, just because they rile the boy up the most. The girl has taken into calling the blond boy deadlast and idiot ever since Naruto kept failing the challenges he himself threw at Sasuke. Naruto couldn't jump as far after a swing, or climb the jungle gym as quick. Sasuke took certain satisfaction seeing the boy throws a short tantrum before challenging her again.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard!" Naruto shouts his usual comeback, but grumbles it off quickly and approaches the cave that serves as their hideout instead.

The three of them found the cave last year, when they were exploring deep into the forest to catch stag beetles. They had no luck with the beetles, but found this small alcove that is just the perfect size for children to play in.

At first, Sasuke was tentative, afraid that the cave would collapse on them, but it proved to be sturdy enough. They then spent the rest of that summer decorating, with the help of Hinata who was invited by Sasuke, and hanging out in their hideout.

Naruto parts the beads curtain they taped on top of the cave's entrance (they're a pretty pastel pink, kindly donated by Hinata) and ducks a little to not bump his head on the ceiling. Kiba and Sasuke follow him inside while the blond kneels next to a round tin can that has a paper written 'Treasure! Do not open!' taped on it. The can opens with a 'pop', and Naruto takes out their shared collection of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and throws them a grin.

Both Sasuke and Kiba perk up at the sight of the bundle of cards. Yu-Gi-Oh playing cards have been the craze among grade school and junior high students for quite a while, and they are also victims to that strangely addictive game.

(When Itachi found out Sasuke has also fallen to the game, he made this weird face of incredulity. Shisui-nii just laughed his ass off before asking her how to play.)

"So? Ready to be shown who's boss?" Though she hates to admit it, the one thing she can't beat Naruto in is Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Though the boy is a simpleton and sucks at any other strategy game, he's eerily good at Yu-Gi-Oh. "Who wants to get their ass kicked first?"

Sasuke and Kiba don't play as much when Naruto's not here. Sure, they often play each other from time to time, but it's not as exciting as playing Naruto. There's something with struggling to make the best moves and trying to not have Naruto one-upping them that makes their blood boil.

"Oh, you'll eat those words back, Uzumaki." Sasuke growls out, Kiba giving out a predatory grin beside her.

The two face each other and raise their fists. "Rock! Paper! Scissor!"

When they see they both had papers out, they raise their fists once more. "Once again!"

Kiba lets out a whoop and holds up his hand in victory, still posed in the V of the scissor. Sasuke looks at his open palm, simulating a paper, in slight disappointment. Ah well, she'll just rest while waiting for them to finish.

The girl positions herself against the wall of the cave, making sure she has a view of the game. Watching a game is not as fun as playing one, but it'll make do to chase away the boredom of waiting. She watches on as the two boys handles the card and starting their game. Her hand reaches up absently to play with her pigtail, as has been her growing habit for the past few weeks. The girl has grown attached to the pigtail and has asked her brother to do her hair everyday.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" The puppy has been on their tails wherever the trio goes ever since summer started. She's gotten attached to the little canine that the lack of barking is a little disconcerting for Sasuke.

"He's back at the vet, I think he got an ear infection, the poor baby. But it shouldn't be anything serious, and mom's taking care of him."

Sasuke lets out a sympathetic 'hnn', as her hand moves from her hair to pinch the middle part of her shirt up and down to let air in; her sweat is making the shirt sticky. Well, technically the shirt she's wearing is Itachi's. She nicked it from his wardrobe while he's out to Shisui-nii's, because she needed a loose shirt to wear. If she wore one of her own shirts, it would be easy for Naruto to guess her true gender. Perhaps. That boy is denser than a block of bricks needed to build a house, so who knows.

The thing is, after more than five years of friendship, that blond idiot hasn't found out that Sasuke-kun is actually Sasuke-chan. While Itachi grumbles over the misunderstanding, Sasuke finds the whole thing ridiculous. And so she lets Naruto be in his obliviousness and has kept up her ruse, only wearing loose shirts when she meets up with the blond boy.

Every time she imagines what Naruto's reaction will be like when the whole thing blows over fuels her to keep going. Kiba seems to pick up her plan without a say, and is in on it. As for Hinata, Sasuke thinks she doesn't even realise that Naruto mistakes Sasuke for a boy. _To his defence, I'm not exactly the epitome of girlishness. But he's still an idiot._

"Oh hey, I almost forgot to ask you guys. Do you know this girl, who has pink hair?" Naruto tries to ask with his usual tone, but something is off with the way he says it. It's like the wobble in Sasuke's voice when she tries poorly to hide something from Itachi, and she knows she'll be busted.

"Pink hair?" Kiba picks a card from the deck and places a card on defence. "Must've been Haruno Sakura from Hinata's class."

Sasuke 'hnn's out in agreement. Nobody else has that shade of hair in their school. It reminds Sasuke of Popuri from Harvest Moon, that shade of bubblegum pink. The Uchiha girl's mind wanders towards the world of farming slash wife-searching RPG; she's been playing it at Shisui-nii's place and she wonders if she could borrow his old PlayStation1 and take it back home. The game is strangely addictive in a way that it can probably make Sasuke stay up for hours wooing five different girls at the same time to level up their heart status.

"Her name is Sakura? Woah, even her name sounds pretty." Naruto now sounds full out dreamy and excited; he looks like he has stars in his eyes.

Suddenly, there's a _pulse_ from Sasuke's abdomen and ouch, that hurts. She's been feeling particularly weak today, but now her body starts to ache too and it just feels uncomfortable in general. She wonders if she's getting sick?

"Why are you asking anyways?" Sasuke manages to murmur out in curiosity. She probably already knows why, though.

Naruto starts to go on how he saw the pink-haired 'prettiest and cutest girl that I have ever seen!' and how he was mesmerised and rendered speechless by her 'ethereal and shining beauty'. Sasuke listens on with amusement as Naruto declares that it must've been fate that unites them, and insists that his friends must introduce her to him. _Thank god Hinata isn't here. She would be heartbroken._

Kiba refuses on the premise that he doesn't know the girl that well, and that would just be weird and awkward.

Sasuke refuses without giving an explanation, which draws an angry complaint out of the blond. She reasons to herself that it's for Hinata. But there's this strange feeling in her chest that she dismisses instantly, and reaffirms that she's saying no for Hinata's sake.

Kiba steers the conversation to mundane topics like the newest summer animes and games that came out, and Naruto is successfully distracted away from his pink-haired infatuation. Sasuke chips in a comment or two, but she is concentrating more on this weird pulsing that's going on in her abdomen.

"Ha! Eat this! I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" There's a slap of card hitting the ground and a groan from Kiba.

"I swear you must be cheating when you shuffle the cards, Naruto! You always get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Suck it, Inuzuka! You're just jealous that the god of Yu-Gi-Oh loves me more than you!"

Naruto cackles evilly, while Kiba grinds his teeth in irritation. "You're cheating! You must be! Sasuke, tell him off for cheating!"

In her current condition, Sasuke can only grunt in reply. The pain is making her dizzy, and the heat is making it worse.

Noticing there is something going on with his friend, Kiba folds his cards face down on the ground and slowly crawls closer to her. Naruto is peeking around the other boy, trying to get a look at what's happening to their friend. Kiba thankfully lowers his usually loud voice and in an almost whisper asks. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

Sasuke shakes her head to show that she doesn't know herself, and then rubs her abdomen again to somehow relieve the pain. Kiba picks up on her action, and lowers his voice even more. "Is it… that?"

Sasuke squints her eyes in confusion.

"Is it that time of the month? Um, my sister says she has really bad cramps whenever it's coming, so. Is it?"

Upon hearing Kiba's question, Sasuke pales even more. Through the haze of pain and discomfort, she has failed to realise the very obvious symptoms of an oncoming menstruation; abdominal pain, check, ache throughout the body, double check.

Thankfully, she hasn't felt any blood slipping through so she knows she's still safe. But her period can start anytime soon and Sasuke's out here without any pads and with a friend who thinks she's living blissfully as a boy who doesn't need to deal with this shark week nonsense. Sasuke suddenly wants to cry.

"… I think so." She whispers back to Kiba in horror, which only results in the dog-loving boy mirroring her expression.

"Oy, what are you guys whispering about?" Probably feeling left out by his two friends, Naruto calls out rather loudly.

Sasuke grimaces at how the blond's voice bounces through their cramped space.

"Sasuke said she's not feeling well." Kiba lies surprisingly smoothly–well he's not exactly lying, Sasuke is actually not well–face tinged with worry.

Naruto also crawls over to have a look at Sasuke, stopping beside Kiba. Seeing Sasuke listless and cradling her stomach, Naruto's eyebrows wrinkles. "Yeah, you don't look so good. Is it a stomach ache?"

The girl just nods at that–it's not like she can admit the truth of the situation.

The blond boy then stands straighter from his crawl, and turns his back to Sasuke before falling into a crouch once more. "Alright, come on."

Sasuke eyes her friend's offered back questioningly. When the blond boy turns his head and sees that his friend hasn't made any move, he calls again impatiently. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback home!"

Something about Naruto's offer does this… not unpleasant thing to Sasuke's stomach, which she pointedly ignores. The looming reality that if she accepts this piggyback, there will a possibility she might stain Naruto's shirt in blood. And that is just too mortifying to disregard.

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk home." Sasuke refuses, trying to sound not as weak as she feels.

The crease between Naruto's eyebrows deepens. "It's obvious you're not okay, idiot. Stop being stubborn."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Kiba's offer to cover her is touching, but it would just backfire. And so Sasuke shakes her head.

"It's okay, really. You guys keep playing. I'll be fine." The girl dismisses their concerned looks with a wave and starts to get herself up.

If she just concentrates on ignoring her pulsing organ, it really is not that painful.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasuke actually doubts that. "Go kick the deadlast's ass for me, Kiba."

"I keep telling you, I'm not a deadlast!" Naruto protests while flailing his arms around.

"Only if I can get him to stop cheating." Naruto squawks again at the accusation while Kiba just gives her an uncertain grin and a thumbs up, in which she replies with a shaky smile.

After they exchange their goodbyes, Sasuke ducks out of their hideout and makes the trek back home. As she avoids tripping on tree vines and lowers her head to avoid headbutting a branch, she suddenly remembers that there's no one at home right now.

_Fathers's deep in a case, Mother isn't back yet from her hot springs trip with the neighbourhood aunties. And Itachi is off to summer training camp with the basketball club. _Sasuke frowns at her thoughts. The idea of suffering on her own is not very appealing.

_Ah well._ She reaches into her pants pocket to grasp at a metallic key. _I can just go annoy Kakashi._

(Before she forgets, the girl makes a stop at the convenience store. She's never been so thankful for Itachi insisting on her bringing along 'emergency money' wherever she goes. Itachi never defined what situations count as an emergency, but potentially having a bloody waterfall between her legs counts as one in Sasuke's book.)

* * *

Without even checking if anyone's home, Sasuke uses her spare key to open the lock to Kakashi's ratty apartment. She still doesn't get why the man won't move out of this old place; Sasuke knows his income as a relatively popular writer is enough to let him live in a much better place.

Granted, it's a nice enough studio apartment despite being old, not too cramped and with a bathtub too; but Sasuke would rather Kakashi live in a not so gloomy place. The younger girl has suggested to him many times to move into a house–a cosy traditional house would suit him better as writer. Her idea was always turned down almost immediately after she said it, Kakashi's reason being not needing the amount of space a house provides and that cleaning will be too troublesome.

_And what did he mean by I read too much manga? Just because I find traditional houses to be a fitting place for people who need inspiration to work creatively–what has that got to do with reading mangas. _

She locks the door behind her as she steps in and takes off her sandals. The first thing she realises is that the light is off. The girl toes her way pass the genkan and looks to the side where the futon is usually placed to find no sleeping Kakashi. Assured that she's alone, she flicks the lamp on.

Kakashi must be out, she notes to herself, though he should be home soon. The silver-haired man never stays out of his apartment for more than a few hours at a time; if he could get away with it, the man wouldn't even step out of his apartment for days.

Sasuke trudges across to the bathroom and sits with a heave on the toilet, pulling down her pants and panties in one go. She opens her pack of Whisper and takes one pad out of the neat row. The girl then quickly unwraps and sticks it, careful with her precision, at the center of her panties. She smiles at her handiwork. _I think I'm getting the hang of this whole period thing. _

Having put on her pants properly and stashed the bag of pads in the storage cupboard, Sasuke drags herself to slump next to the low table. She grabs a floor cushion to serve as her pillow, smushing her face against it as gets more and more comfortable.

_I guess I'll nap until Kakashi comes back. _With that afterthought, Sasuke slowly drifts out of consciousness and snoozes.

The sound of keys opening a lock stirs Sasuke out of her doze. She makes no move though, still too lethargic and heavy with sleep. The only sign of her that she's awakened is the change in her breathing. It's only Kakashi anyways, so the girl didn't even try to make a move.

"Eh? That's weird the lights are on." The voice that is decidedly not Kakashi's remarks. "Did you forget to turn the lights off before you go out?"

"No, pretty sure I turned everything off." There is a sound of rustling as shoes are taken off. "Must be an intruder."

"Intruder? Hell, Kakashi, you really should move into a safer area if you say things like expecting intruders that casually." Not-Kakashi–though his voice sounds awfully familiar, Sasuke feels she would probably recognise it by now if she's more awake–saunters into the room and stops a few feet from her. "Oh. Hello, you."

Sasuke opens one bleary eye to a grinning Uchiha Obito. The girl promptly closes it again.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty."

The infuriating singsong voice and the repeated pokes at her sides annoys Sasuke enough for her to raise herself groggily into a sitting position. Not even a beat and there's a hand mussing up her hair–ugh. "…hi Obito-nii."

"Her highness finally graces us with her presence. Did you sleep well, my princess?"

"No." Sasuke replies curtly. They wake her up at the worst of timings; now Sasuke feels even more tired than before she slept.

"Gasp! The princess is in a foul mood today, whatever shall we do! Please, do not send me to the guillotine!"

Sasuke bats at Obito's arm, earning a laugh. "Knock it off, Obito-nii…"

"Alright, alright! Is that how you treat someone you haven't seen for a while?"

Obito went to the same university as Kakashi, a local university not far off Konoha, and had majored in economy. Unlike Kakashi, Obito had moved to Tokyo after graduation to look for employment. The young man had landed himself a secure job as a white-collar worker who aims to climb high up the corporal ladder.

When Sasuke heard of it, she was a little surprised. Being the vibrant person that he is, Sasuke thought Obito would find a more… _interesting_ job, whatever that would be. Her father had commented that her cousin is lucky to even find a stable job like this, with the current economy, so Sasuke left the subject alone.

The girl sits straighter only to lean her head against Obito's shoulder. "Welcome back home, Obito-nii."

"I'm home, Sasuke-chan." The hand that was poking her is now patting her head.

There is the sound of the refrigerator opening and when Sasuke blinks the sleep out of her eyes, there are two cans of Asahi beers and a bottle of Green Grape Qoo–her favourite–on the low table. –

"Sasuke, are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." Kakashi presses his palm against Sasuke's forehead to check for her temperature.

The girl shrugs her shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I've seen you being 'a little tired' a thousand times, kiddo. Try again."

Sasuke winces inwardly and deliberates whether she should tell the truth. She decides to just give it up; Kakashi will just pester her until she fesses up eventually anyways.

"I'm not sick, really. It's just… pre-menstrual syndrome. Cramps. You know." Sasuke knows that this is a natural thing; but that doesn't stop her from curling up more into herself in embarrassment.

"Pre-mens–Oh." Obito stops mid-sentence, catching the awkward from his young cousin. "Oh. Okay. Wow."

Sasuke jabs his thigh for that. Seriously, his reaction is not helping. Kakashi on the other hands, looks unfazed, and just blinks in response.

"Can you bear with it? Do you want painkillers?"

The girl shakes her head in refusal after a moment of considering. It's really not that bad–what she really needs the most is rest.

"Alright. But just tell me if you need some, okay?" Kakashi gazes straight into Sasuke's eyes as he opens his can of Asahi.

"Okay."

"Even little Sasuke-chan is having her period already." Obito follows Kakashi and opens his can too, taking a sip straight away. "God, I feel like an old geezer."

"You already are an old geezer." Kakashi steals the line out of Sasuke's mind, hiding his smile behind his beer.

"Shut up! Take that back! And hey–you're the same age as me, dammit!"

Sasuke takes comfort in the back and forth of their bantering, and opts to just listen when they fall into a light conversation–sipping her Qoo every once in a while. She almost falls into a doze again until Obito shifts.

"Sorry to disrupt your beauty slumber, Sasuke-chan. But I really should get going now." Obito tips his beer back and finishes it in one go.

"Already?" The girl now rests her head on top of her folded hands on the low table, and looks up to face her cousin. "But you just came back."

"Yeah, I was planning on staying for the weekend, but I got a message from my superintendent to get my ass there, ASAP." Obito scowls at his own explanation. "The bastard even threatened to drop the proposal I've been working on if I refuse."

"The corporal ladder sure is working you hard." Kakashi nonchalantly comments, also finishing his beer.

"They sure do, but one day I'll show them." Obito's voice is spirited and determined again–which Sasuke thinks is all that matters. No matter what kind of boring desk-job you do, if it gets you all passionate like this, Sasuke's sure Obito's on the right track.

When Obito is about to leave, Sasuke blurts out a question. "When are you coming back?"

"Aww, do you miss me already, Sasuke-chan?" The man just grins at Sasuke's glare. "Hmm, I'll probably be busy for a while, especially if my proposal got accepted–so I'm not so sure actually."

"Be sure to come back in November for Rin's birthday." Kakashi drawls lazily.

"Oh, yeah! Won't miss it for the world!"

Pretty sure anyone in Konoha who knows Uchiha Obito also knows that Uchiha Obito has always had a thing for Nohara Rin–Kakashi and Obito's other childhood friend. The crush had started when they were still young, and has lasted until now. Obito is never shy and openly flaunts his feelings for the young nurse.

_But Kakashi's birthday is in September._ Sasuke frowns. _Dammit, Obito-nii._

Where almost everybody knows of Obito's affection (Sasuke knows for a fact that Rin does too), almost no one knows of Kakashi's.

"Bye, Kakashi! Bye, Sasuke Ojou-sama." With his usual sunny laugh and a wave, Obito once again leaves for Tokyo.

There is a thick silence, after Obito's departure. Kakashi grabs the remote and turns on the TV, apparently ignoring Sasuke's level stare.

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi hums. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why I'm asking, don't be obnoxious."

Eyes still glued to the TV, Kakashi pats at his lap–or that's what Sasuke assume he's doing, because her view is obstructed by the table.

"…I'm not a kid anymore, you know." Though Sasuke is grumbling, she still crawls to the spot next to Kakashi and rests her head on his lap.

Kakashi absently cards his fingers through Sasuke's hair, like he always does to comfort Sasuke ever since she was small. But he's not going to distract Sasuke away from this–and so Sasuke pinches his thigh.

"Ow! Hey, stop that." Sasuke's hand gets batted away, and she lets out a long sigh. It's annoying how Kakashi gets all difficult whenever this topic is brought up.

"I meant what I said. Why wouldn't I be fine, hm?"

"Because you have deep, unresolved feelings for your childhood friend. Which, I must point out, is very unhealthy."

"If I knew you are going to pester me about this every time I hang out with my very platonic friend, I wouldn't even have told you." Kakashi taps his palm against the girl's forehead. "And my feelings are hardly 'deep' nor 'unresolved'. You're being dramatic again."

Sasuke sticks out his tongue. "I would've found out even if you didn't tell me anyways."

And Sasuke believes that to be true. Even if Sasuke hadn't managed to pry into this matter in the past (she needed solid reasons on why Kakashi wouldn't marry her, and somehow pressured Kakashi enough to tell her of this), it's not like she wouldn't put the pieces together with that sad gaze Kakashi keeps throwing at Obito whenever the other man isn't looking.

The other thing is that Sasuke has read the first novel Kakashi has written–the one he got that prestigious award for, and helped kickstarting his carrier as a writer.

The book isn't about romance, not really. It's a fairytale-like story about a boy, who met a fairy who has this glowing lantern that emits warmth. The boy was enchanted by this lantern, and had wanted to steal it from the fairy and keep it for himself–to ward off his cold and lonely nights.

But as the story moves on, the boy sees how important this lantern is to the fairy, and decided not to take the lantern. The boy watched the fairy live happily with the lantern, surrounded by friends. And though sometimes he would join in the gathering to appreciate the lantern, at the end of the night the boy will go back to his desolate home.

The first time Sasuke read the book, she fell in love with it. It's such a magical story, and Kakashi writes it in a way that makes you can't help falling in love with it.

The second time she was utterly heartbroken.

Just like how the boy longs for the lantern's warmth, Kakashi longs for Obito.

What is this book if it isn't Hatake Kakashi's beautifully written, staggeringly painful love letter to Uchiha Obito?

'_Not deep nor unresolved' my ass. And he calls me the dramatic one. _

After her moment of realisation that night all those years ago, Sasuke had run straight to Kakashi's apartment. The girl had hugged the tall man and cried and cried, even though her initial intention was to comfort her poor friend.

Since then, every time Kakashi is in the same room as Obito, Sasuke can't help but feel wary. It's like when you're aware of something, you won't be able to unsee it–like when you're told not to think of a pink elephant, the more you will be able to imagine it.

"You know, you really should go out a little more." Sasuke suggests in a murmur. "Socialise. Find a boyfriend."

The girl can't see it, but she knows Kakashi is shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really have the time. Deadlines and all that."

That has always been Kakashi's excuse–writing is a full-time work. You don't have a book, you don't get to eat, or something along that sense. Even though all he does is procrastinate and beg Kurenai-san for extensions.

"The only person who has the spare key to your apartment is an eleven-year-old girl. I weep for how pathetic that makes you."

"Ah, but this eleven-year-old has proposed to me. Maybe I should take up her promise to take care of me for the rest of my life."

Sasuke groans at the reminder of her failed marriage proposal all those years ago. "We're not talking about _my_ unsuccessful attempt of first love–and just so you know, I'm glad it didn't work out with you; I don't want a bum as a husband –and don't divert the topic."

Kakashi is the closest thing Sasuke has that is akin to a first…love? Crush? For the very least, Kakashi is the first person outside of her family she wants to spend the rest of her life with. After that crushed attempt of a proposal–from which Sasuke learns that the fact that she's a girl already puts her off Kakashi's list of romantic candidates–nothing really changed between them anyways, so Sasuke isn't overly bothered by it.

All she wants now is to see Kakashi happy.

"Do you even _try _to look for someone you might actually like?" Sasuke asks, sounding suspicious.

Sometimes Sasuke thinks it's not that Kakashi can't move on, but that he_ won't_–because Kakashi is really that stupid.

"Like I've told you, I barely have time with my deadlines."

"Don't you have any omiais to attend? Maybe that will help you find a partner."

"Sasuke, they don't have any omiai for gay relationships." Kakashi sounds amused at her suggestion.

"Then go to a gay bar or something. Get Kurenai-san or Asuma-san to introduce you to someone. I think if you bare your thighs at Guy–seduce him a little bit, he'd agree to date you." Sasuke shoots ideas after ideas, still refusing to give up.

"There are no gay bars around here, actually, so tough luck on that. Kurenai and Asuma have washed their hands of my relationship issues a long time ago. And Guy–really? You couldn't think of anybody else?"

"Ugh, I dunno. I don't even know what your type is except that they have a dick."

"Can we please drop this?" Kakashi sighs tiredly. "Why don't you just tell me what you did today. Is Naruto in town yet?"

Feeling that pursuing on the matter will be fruitless anyway, Sasuke accepted Kakashi's change of topic grudgingly.

They fall into an easy conversation about Sasuke's day, Kakashi's new novel that he's writing (it's apparently a series on ninjas, Sasuke can't wait), and makes dry comments on the drama they're watching–Kakashi's addiction to evening-time drama is rubbing off on her.

Sasuke is telling him about the weird love rectangle her friends are getting into when Kakashi asks. "Huh. I guess you guys are at that age already. And what about you?"

"What about me?" Sasuke munches on the chips Kakashi has brought out. It's seaweed flavour–again, her favourite. The man really does pamper her.

"Don't you have a crush on someone? Or have you not moved on from me, oh you poor girl."

Sasuke throws a handful of chips at him, earning a chuckle. _He really won't stop bringing that up, will he? Jerk._

"Shut up." She huffs. "Don't cry when I find a boyfriend first before you do."

Having a crush seems too complicated and energy consuming– just look at Kiba and his monthly wailing over Hinata's inattention towards him; and though Naruto's crush has just budded, Sasuke would guess it would be as handful. At least Hinata's quiet affection makes Sasuke not completely put off by the notion of romance.

And anyways, they're still young. There is no need to rush. So Sasuke would rather stay neutral in this whole matter, thank you very much.

"If you have, let me meet him first before you let Itachi and Fugaku-san kill him." Kakashi reaches out for the bag of chips, so Sasuke repositions the opening towards him.

"…you don't think that will seriously happen, do you?"

Being the youngest child and the only daughter, Sasuke knows even by normal standards her father and brother are excessively overprotective. Her father, in his melodramatic and over the top way; her brother, in his quiet but watchful way.

"Ah well, nothing to worry about now, right? Oh, and do you want me to send you back home later? Or are you staying the night?"

Apparently her father and brother's overprotective radar turns off when it comes to Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't know whether it's because he's gay or because they trust Kakashi enough to let her stay over in his place.

"I'll stay." She can't be bothered to walk all the way back home, even though it's really not that far. "If it's okay?"

When Kakashi writes, he gets distracted easily with another person's presence. Usually Sasuke refrains herself from coming to play if he needs to get some work done.

"It's alright. Go call Itachi and tell him you're staying."

"Itachi's at training camp." Sasuke moves to grab the phone anyway to call her parents. "He'll be gone for two weeks."

"Basketball club, huh. How's he taking it?" Kakashi asks, taking two sets of futon out of the storage closet.

"I think he enjoys it. I've seen him in a match before, he and Shisui-nii are pretty good." The girl punches in the phone number of her house and waits for it to dial.

"And you? How are you taking Ikebana and Chado?"

Sasuke started doing the traditional arts a while back. Her mother has asked her to consider it over and over again –probably thinking she feels pressured to do it–but Sasuke assured her that she's doing it out of her own volition.

What she didn't tell her mother is that she's also doing it out of spite.

There was one day when Sasuke caught their older relatives (the nosy grandmothers, as Sasuke likes to call them) whispering around their family's back. The girl has learned to ignore it until it became about how it's such a waste that the main branch oldest daughter is such an unladylike child–that they'll never get her to marry.

The next day Sasuke asked to be enrolled in Ikebana and Chado classes.

"It's not bad. I have them with Hinata."

It's the burden daughters of long established, traditional families like them have carried for years. Hinata's sister, Hanabi, will also join their lessons soon.

"And there's this interesting girl–Karin. She's Naruto's cousin, and the Uzumaki family's heir. She's quite fun." The red-haired girl complained and made witty comments whenever she thought their tutor isn't looking–she even made Hinata laugh. The girl's occasional conspiratory whispers to sneak off from the back makes the painstakingly long lessons more tolerable.

Kakashi just 'hnn's and rolls out the futons side by side, while Sasuke asks her mother for permission to stay over at Kakashi's. Her mother lets her with the condition that she eats a proper dinner.

They both ordered ramen before turning in for the night.

The girl knows that Kakashi has spent the money and effort for an extra futon just for her, but the knowledge doesn't stop her from sneaking into Kakashi's futon from time to time. She couldn't get rid of the habit of having someone warm next to her—she blames Itachi for letting her sneak into his one too many times.

Kakashi never complains though, and just wrap his arm around Sasuke as she happily curls against his warmth.

"Good night, Sasuke-chan."

Kakashi's whisper is the last thing she hears before her breath evens out and she drifts out of consciousness.

* * *

A/N: I just really really really like Kakashi-Sasuke interaction. And as I promised, Naruto making an appearance~ I hope you guys liked it!

Oh, and I'm wondering, when I write a sex scene (when not if, because I have something in mind, though I haven't gotten around to writing it, it's still quite far far far away into the story) do you want me to gloss over the details or just go crazy with it? Am I even allowed to do that here or should I just post a PG-13 version here and post a more mature version in AO3…? Or should I just skip it as a whole and just mention it? I hope you guys will give me some feedback, if not by review then through PM, because I'm a bit worried people will be really averse to it :S (and I'll take liberty as the author and go crazy with it, like seriously, so might as well stop me while you can lol) Tell me what you think about it!

And as always, thanks for reading, people!


	8. Spring of Twelve

Sasuke is twelve, going on thirteen, the year Naruto moves from Tokyo to Konoha.

Winter is at its peak, in the first month of the year; and while snow makes quite a scenic view in this small town, the chill seeps into your bone and never quite leaves. Foggy breath follows a person like a smoky trail; the icicles that adorn the tip of the bare branches.

It is the season where silence blankets the whole town.

It's in this kind of typical wintery day that Uzumaki main house holds the procession of Uzumaki Mito's funeral.

Itachi stands behind his parents as they voice their condolences to the various members of the Uzumaki family. The ceremony has just ended–leaving out the exchange of condolences and tearful stories of the late Mito-sama, the silence is thick and the solemnness deep in the Uzumaki home.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun. Thank you all for coming."

The blond-haired blue eyes–the same colouring that Naruto inherits–with a level and calming gaze greets them with a bow.

"We are very sorry for your loss, Minato-san." Fugaku states once more, voice polite but not curt, as the three return the bow. "Mito-sama was a respectful member of our society that we have always looked up to. Her passing is a deep loss to us all."

"How is Kushina holding up?" Mikoto gently inquires.

Kushina-san might have always complained about her constrained and restricted childhood, growing up as an heir. But she would always never leave out is how thankful she is for Mito-sama–how the woman is the most prominent figure in her life, the idol she strives to be one day.

"Not so great, actually." Minato's ever-present smile falls a fraction. "We have seen this coming for a while, but it's still such a big impact to her."

Mito-sama has lived a long and fulfilled life–as the wife of Konoha's most celebrated mayor Senju Hashirama, as a mother, as a grandmother, and most of all as a capable family head–a full 85 years. Itachi might have not known the late Uzumaki head, but he had heard nothing but praises and the deeds she have accomplished.

"Excuse my rudeness, Minato-san, but where is Kushina-san?" Itachi asks courteously.

"I think she's in the backyard, taking a breather." Minato replies after sweeping his eyes across the room. "I'm very sorry about this. It's just that there has been a lot to take in today…"

"Of course. We understand, truly." Fugaku's usually gruff voice loses its edge in their shared loss.

The adults move on into other topics, with Itachi silently observes the rest of the guests by their side.

Uzumaki Karin, the successor of Mito-sama is making the round to greet the guests. The teenage girl dons an all-black kimono, the traditional outfit for attending funerals, which make her flowing red hair strikes out even more. Even though she is still young, she is still the heir of the Uzumaki family and that technically makes her as the main host–Itachi commends her for it.

The Hyuugas are here–both Hyuuga Hiashi's family and Hyuuga Hizashi's family are present for the ceremony today. Hiashi-san is with his wife and two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. Hyuuga Hizashi–Hiashi's younger twin brother–resides in Tokyo, but must have travelled the journey especially to attend the wake. His son, Neji, who visits Konoha from time to time to join Kenpo practice with the main house dojo, is also here.

The Sarutobi family is also present. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current mayor of Konoha, is here together with his wife Biwako, his son Asuma, and his young grandson Konohamaru.

Itachi also spots other influential familes of Konoha–the Aburames, the Akimichis, and several others. They are all here to pay their respects to Mito-sama.

_She must have been an amazing person. I hope she will have a long and peaceful rest._

Itachi listens on to the adults' conversation, until he leans forward as to not have to raise his voice to be heard. "Excuse me, father, mother, Minato-san. May I be excused?"

There is a series of nods, and the teen is sent off with a knowing look from his mother. He nods back at her and makes his way to the backyard.

* * *

Snow has piled up, and it crumples with a 'scrunch' under Itachi's steps. The garden of the Uzumaki house will be stunning in spring, but it also has its own charm in winter.

There is no sign of the red-haired woman. And so, the Uchiha heir progresses across the stony path, towards the tea house. He slides open the door and lowers his head to enter.

Inside, Uzumaki Kushina sits with her hands wrapped around her knees, the prayer beads still clutched in her palms, staring absently at the hearth. The woman is wearing a plain black dress, unadorned with any accessory. Itachi thought he was going to find her with a pair of red eyes or tear stains, but Kushina's face is dry and stoic.

Itachi folds himself to sit opposite to her, also staring at nothingness.

"Quite a lot of people came." Itachi says, breaking the silence.

There is no respond.

Itachi chooses to not say anything more–somehow saying that he's sorry for her lost will just sound hollow.

"You know." Kushina starts, after a while. Itachi reverts his gaze from the flower arrangement to her. "When I was a kid, I really hated attending these fancy tea ceremonies. With the restrictive kimono and all those rules. Not to mention the stuck-up guests. It really wasn't for me."

Itachi listens–just like he's always done–as Kushina continues her story. "The only reason I tolerated them was because I get to see Mito-sama in action–have you attended one of the ceremonies she held?"

"I have, yes." Itachi has had the luck to see Mito-sama holding a tea ceremony, when he accompanied his mother. The grace with which she held the tea utensils, the elegance that shines through when she prepared the tea; it was the experience of seeing a master in her element, a sight to behold.

"You know, even though I left this house all those years ago–roaming Tokyo for a big city-job–I did all that to make her proud of me. To be independent and make a name for myself, without relying on the Uzumaki name." Kushina's voice shakes, but her face remains expressionless. "Even though the others have called me the ungrateful runaway heir, Mito-sama never did disown me. She even supported me even when I never found the stellar and perfect job I wanted and decided to become a full-time housewife."

Tears that have started to gather trickles down Kushina's cheeks, and she is now full out crying and sobbing intermittently. Itachi reaches into his pocket and offers her his handkerchief, which she accepts with a trembling hand.

"She came to my wedding in Tokyo. She came when Naruto was born." She says while sobbing, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "She took me in and raised me when I had nobody–"

Itachi waits until Kushina's sobs subside and the last of her tears have fallen. He keeps quiet as he watches Kushina brings herself together once more.

"Sorry for dumping all that on you, Itachi-kun." She gives him a shaky smile–it's weak but genuine. "Thanks for listening to me, I really appreciate you doing this, but can I have another moment alone?"

Itachi nods at the request. "I understand. I'll rejoin everyone at the main house."

The dark-haried teen exits the tea house without looking back, to give Kushina the privacy to mourn. He treks back to the main building, a shiver running down his spine when a chilly breeze blows.

"Itachi-nii!"

Itachi turns to see the blond-haired boy he usually only sees in summer bounding down the hall and skids into a halt right in front of him.

"Naruto-kun. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Oh, uh, thanks –thank you for coming." Naruto rubs the back of his neck, sadness flitting across his face for a moment before rebounding back to his usual self. "Hey, have you seen Sasuke? I didn't see her anywhere."

Ah, regarding that.

"Sasuke isn't able to come, sadly." Itachi replies. "She's down with a cold."

Which Itachi still suspects is a ruse she's playing. When Sasuke started sneezing and coughing this morning, Itachi immediately thought that she was trying to avoid attending the ceremony.

_I really wouldn't get this past her. That girl can be shrewd when it comes to getting the things she wants. _

After all, she would have to wear a proper dress to attend, and if that doesn't clue Naruto in on Sasuke's gender, Itachi doesn't know what will. He can't understand his sister and this little game she has going on leading Naruto to think she's a he–and Shisui's amused encouragement isn't doing any help.

But the thermometer had proven his suspicion otherwise, and so Sasuke is now resting in her room with Shisui to accompany her.

"Oh." Naruto blinks owlishly. "Tell her to get well soon, then."

"I will."

Itachi was going to move in search of his parents when Naruto suddenly speaks up again. "Oh! And can you tell her something else? I'll be moving to Konoha this spring!"

Naruto is grinning his boyish grin, seeming pleased with himself. The news catches Itachi by surprise, but he guesses he shouldn't have been.

Karin, the current heir, is not yet of legal age. And though the other relatives would be able to take reins, Mito-sama would have preferred to have Kushina-san do it in her stead. This arrangement also lets Kushina-san assume a position in the Uzumaki family and comes back to their familial home–there is a reason why Kushina-san keeps the Uzumaki surname after all. The woman might have walked away from this life a long time ago, but her pride as an Uzumaki never waned.

"So you'll be going to Konoha Middle High School, then?" Itachi asks.

"Yup! I'll finally get to go to the same school as Kiba and Sasuke and Hinata, and I'll get to meet the cute Sakura-chan too~" Naruto ends with his eyes closed and hands clasped, pronouncing the last name dreamily.

"We'll be neighbours, then. Please take care of us from now on."

Naruto seems to be flustered at Itachi's formality for a moment, but regains himself and returns Itachi's greeting and slight bow. His face then splits into a wide grin, which Itachi answers with a small smile.

The moment is broken when they both hear a hushed whisper of Naruto's name. When they turn their gaze, they look at the source of the sound, who turns out to be Kiba, gesturing at Naruto to come to him.

Naruto sends Itachi a quick goodbye before joining Kiba in shuffling themselves into the kitchen. Itachi looks at their disappearing back in amusement, and goes on his way to look for his parents.

Fugaku and Mikoto decided to stay longer, but excuses Itachi to go home early to check on his sister. It's not that they don't trust Shisui–he is a responsible enough young man, but it is always useful to have another watchful eyes.

Itachi announces his leaving to Minato-san and Karin, still unable to spot Kushina-san anywhere amongst the crowd. He dons his coat and scarf, and takes off for home.

* * *

After Itachi steps into the Uchiha house, he shrugs off his coat and folds it in his arm, holding it in place. He takes the steps up the stairs and manoeuvres his way into Sasuke's room, careful not to make too much noise when he slides open the door.

Sasuke is sitting up, blanket pulled up to her knees, eyes fixed on the DS she's holding–Itachi notices it's positioned the vertical way up. Her hair, usually tied up into a high ponytail, now hangs loose past her shoulders. Her lips are stretched thin in concentration, though her serious look is ruined by her occasional snifflings. Shisui is behind her, looking at the DS screen over her shoulder as the girl taps the screen repeatedly.

"Oh, Sasuke, try touching his cheek! I want to see what he says." Shisui says giddily, apparently not even noticing Itachi's presence.

Sasuke's brows furrow even deeper at their cousin's suggestion. "We can't do that. We're not that close to him yet, it'll put him off."

…Itachi doesn't even want to guess what they're doing.

"Feeling better already, Sasuke?"

Two sets of eyes snaps up in surprise at Itachi upon his voice. At the very least they manage to look abashed for being caught guilty in the act.

"Yes, nii-san." But the cough that forcefully escapes of her mouth betrays her.

Itachi's frown deepens. His sister really should've known better.

"…welcome home?" Shisui looks sheepish, obviously aware that he's in trouble.

Itachi sends a glare at the older teen, who averts his gaze nervously. Deciding to grill his cousin later, Itachi stretches out his open palm. Sasuke switches off her DS and hands it over, looking chagrined and slightly dejected.

"I thought I told you to rest, Sasuke." Itachi scolds patronizingly.

"I did, nii-san! I've slept all morning." Sasuke protests. "And I do feel better already."

Itachi sighs, but his stern gaze softens at Sasuke's chastised face. It doesn't help that the cold makes her eyes look glazed, giving her a tearful look. _I really should learn to defend myself better against her eyes._

"Alright, let's just get your temperature."

Satisfied with Sasuke's temperature being closer to normal compared to this morning, Itachi lets Sasuke off with only an order to get back into bed. His sister looks put out by the idea of staying in bed again, after hours of being cooped up, but silently relents. Shisui tries to cheer her up by promising to bring her the novel she's wanted to read the next time he comes over–Sasuke seems appeased by that.

Just as Itachi and Shisui are about to leave Sasuke to rest, the girl asks Itachi.

"Nii-san, was the idiot at the wake?"

Knowing that she's referring to Naruto, Itachi answers. "He was."

Sasuke 'hnn's contemplatively and doesn't say anything further. Itachi hesitates for a moment–he had wanted to deliver the news to her the next day, afraid that exciting his sister will make her cold worse. But perhaps hearing this will raise Sasuke's dampened mood.

"Naruto asked me to tell you that he'll be staying in Konoha starting April."

Although Sasuke looks unaffected, Itachi knows that it takes everything in her to keep face composed. Her eyes are practically alight with excitement.

"He's going to attend Konoha Middle School?" Sasuke inquires further.

Itachi nods. "That was what he told me."

Sasuke's face is now positively glowing; a small, pleased smile even manages to slip out.

"Oh, my god. The time is near."

That was Shisui, and their cousin is sporting a grin that stretches from ear to ear. Itachi looks at him in confusion, until Sasuke lets out–something that Itachi can only describe as an evil chuckle, a smirk adorning her face.

"Spring it is." Sasuke says, somehow sounding like she's overly pleased and scheming at the same time.

"Tell me when your first day in middle school is coming, okay Sasuke?"

"Of course, Shisui-nii."

"I can't wait to document it. Imagine–Sasuke-chan in a sailor uniform! The boys will be drooling all over you in no time." Shisui's teasing voice gives way to his more usual coddling voice. Although the idea of boys drooling over his little sister is unpleasant, Itachi has to agree with Shisui here. Sasuke will look very good in Konoha Middle High's blue sailor uniform.

Sasuke looks slightly flushed by the praise and ducks her head to hide it. "Cut it out, Shisui-nii."

With a laugh, Shisui says his goodbye to Sasuke, who replies in the same fashion. Itachi walks with Shisui down the stairs and to the front door, leaning against the wall as he watches his cousin puts on his boots.

"Thank you for looking after Sasuke today, Shisui. I owe you one."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I didn't have class for today anyways." Shisui replies, thumping his two feet on the ground and raises himself to a stand. "And sorry again for letting Sasuke play with the DS. I just felt so bad seeing her so bored."

"It's fine. It's not like she'll tire herself by playing DS." Itachi concedes. He knows Shisui only has Sasuke's best interest in mind.

"Ha!" Itachi is taken aback by Shisui's sudden scoff. "You should've seen her get all worked up over the Tokimeki boys."

"The what?"

Amused by Itachi's baffled and lost face, Shisui huffs out a laugh and waves his hand in dismissal. "The _virtual_ boys in Tokimeki Memorial. It's an otome game. They're bombing her left and right–can't really blame Sasuke, even I would get a headache over that."

Itachi might not be as well versed in the current Nintendo games as Shisui is, but he's not completely uneducated in it. He has played Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton; he's pretty confident to say he's quite good at Cooking Mama. But right now, whatever Shisui is talking about is lost to him.

"I don't get what you're saying and I don't intend to find out."

"Fine, be like that. Miss out on all the fun, for all I care."

Shisui has opened the front door letting the cold air in and ready to leave when a thought comes into Itachi's mind.

"What were you talking about earlier with Sasuke? About the time being near?"

The older of the two looks back over his shoulder at Itachi's sudden question, giving him a mysterious grin.

"You'll see when the time comes, Itachi. Spring is just around the corner, after all."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sudden drama lol. I try to keep this fic lighthearted but...death is part of life, and we can't really avoid that so (I'm still not over Neji, sob). And ahaha tokimeki memorial, why did i even put that in here. Next week will be the scene that everyone has been waiting for, look forward to it! ;D


	9. Spring of Twelve II

Alright first thing's first, I made a mistake with the previous chapter, where Naruto referred to Sasuke as a 'she'. *goes on my knees and bows* I am deeply sorry for the confusion I have caused, but I repeat once more that no, Naruto has not found out that Sasuke is a girl. I will be more careful from now on, and again, I apologize. If I make another mistake in the future, please do call me out on it again, I really appreciate you guys doing it *hugs all of you*

* * *

Spring comes around, bringing with it blooming flowers that colours the city in a hundred different shades, and also the dreaded hay fever season.

Sasuke checks her reflection on the mirror, turning left and right. She tugs at the white scarf to straighten it, her hands falling to her sides when she deems her uniform presentable.

Today is Sasuke's first day of middle school—her first day of wearing Konoha Middle School's uniform. She has to agree with what everybody has been saying; the blue sailor uniform with its white hem is quite nice to look at. Karin has been mourning the lack of blazer uniforms for a while, but Sasuke has nothing to complain.

Now she only needs to decide whether or not to tie her hair up into a ponytail, and she's good to go.

_I guess I'll let it down. The spring breeze is still making the weather a little chilly; I better protect my neck._

Content with her appearance, the girl goes down the stairs with her new bag in one hand, and heads to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Sasuke. What do you want for breakfast?" Mother asks, scooping miso soup into a bowl.

"Good morning. I'll just have toast, mother." Sasuke replies. She won't admit it aloud, but the anxiety over starting middle school is getting to her, and she doesn't think she is able to stomach a heavy breakfast.

"Go take a seat, I already have the toast ready at the table."

Sasuke nods even though she knows her mother can't see it.

"The main character for today is finally here!" There is a 'click' of the camera shutter, and there is her cousin Shisui sitting at the dining table, toast on one hand and camera on the other. "Give me a pose, Sasuke-chan!"

The girl decides to humour him and raises her hand into a V, and takes the seat next to his father, who is in the middle of eating his hearty Japanese breakfast (he always complains that only eating toast leaves him hungry before lunch time even starts). "Good morning, Father, Shisui-nii, Nii-san."

The three greets her in fashion, with varying degrees of enthusiasm—only Shisui-nii is a morning person among them. Itachi-nii is chewing at his toast methodically, occasionally replying to Shisui's attempt of conversation.

As Sasuke makes a grab for the toast, applying a generous amount of butter, Shisui-nii turns to her. "Ready for the big day, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke knows her cousin isn't referring to her first day of middle school. Her mouth quirks up in a smirk, which Shisui returns with a shit-eating grin.

"You bet."

Itachi-nii is giving them that look again, which says that he doesn't know and doesn't want to know what the pair is talking about. It fuels Sasuke's mischievous streak sometimes. Her brother returns his concentration on consuming his breakfast, deciding to ignore them.

"It's going to be epic. So worth skipping my micro-economy lecture."

"Stop skipping your classes, Shisui. It's going to be a habit." Itachi speaks up, only to get a tongue out from their cousin.

"Despite our staggeringly similar looks, Itachi, you're not exactly my mother. And the lecturer is boring anyways, I'd rather study it on my own."

Shisui and Itachi fall into their usual back and forth, mostly about Shisui's tedious classes and his increasing lack of attendance. Shisui-nii defends himself by saying that he never falls behind with assignments and has always done his own reviews. Itachi backs down a little, but still explains to Shisui why he thinks showing up will still be better for him. Sometimes Sasuke wonders who's the older one between the two's relationship.

"So Sasuke, is anyone coming to get you later? Or are you walking to school alone?" Mother places the bowl of miso next to father's plate and gets a nod in thanks. She also places a plate of sunny side ups that gets attacked by Shisui-nii the minute it's on the table.

"I think Naruto and Karin said they're coming over to pick me up." Sasuke says after chewing down her toast. "Then we'll probably meet Kiba and Hinata on the way."

Her mother just gives Sasuke a 'hnnn' and takes a toast for herself, putting her favourite raspberry jam on it.

Breakfast proceeds in this manner, quiet except for the intermittent short conversations in-between, until there is a sound of the front door opening and two voices calling out Sasuke's name.

Sasuke quickly chews the last piece of her toast and moves to stand up, taking her bag with her. "I'll be going first."

"Don't forget your lunchbox, Sasuke." Mother reminds her.

The girl detours to the kitchen counter, taking one of the lunchboxes prepared by her mother before leaving. Her heart is singing with glee with what is about to take place. She looks at Shisui, who is also preparing to leave, trying to tug Itachi out of his seat to go with them. Their cousin shrugs when her brother refuses to budge, and trails behind Sasuke, his camera ready.

It's a pity Kiba can't be here for this—the boy needs to walk his dogs and can't swing by the Uchiha home this early. But oh well. They'll get it on camera for him to watch later.

"Oi, Sasuke! Come on! I don't want to be late for my first day!" Naruto says in an almost-shout.

"I'm coming! Stop shouting, you idiot." Sasuke's voice travels down the hall, the two Uzumakis still not coming into view. "And we're still early, dumbass, we won't be late."

"Who are you calling a dumbass, you bas—" Naruto's insult is cut halfway when Sasuke comes to a stop in front of him, Shisui right at her back. The red light of her cousin's camera is on, meaning it's started recording. Good.

"Good morning, Sasuke-chan!" Karin greets her chirply, clad in the same blue outfit Sasuke has on right now. "Good morning, Shisui-san!"

"Good morning, Karin." Sasuke greets back, trying to keep her face composed and deliberately ignoring Naruto, whose mouth is still open in a gape. Inside, she's cackling in delight.

"Morning, Karin-chan." Shisui gives the red-haired girl a small wave.

"You look really good in your uniform, Sasuke-chan! It's even better than I imagined…" There is a glint in Karin's eyes as she sweeps them up and down Sasuke's body. "You really should let me dress you up, one of these days."

"Thanks, Karin." Sasuke's lips twitch into a small smile. "You look good in yours too."

Karin gives them a twirl at the praise, her face splitting into a smile. "A blazer would've been better, but I guess sailor uniform is not so bad."

The whole time, Naruto is staring at Sasuke, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Naruto is wearing a black gakuran, the male uniform of Konoha Middle School, that's slightly big on him; its sleeves noticeably reach past his wrists. But Sasuke guesses he'll grow into the uniform in no time, them being in their growing period and all.

"Should we go? It is still early, but if we keep dawdling, we'll be late eventually." Sasuke suggests, keeping her voice level although all she wants is to laugh her heads off.

"Yes, we should. Let's go!"

The two girls are about to leave the Uchiha house when the blond boy suddenly interrupts with a shout. "WAIT! Everybody stop!"

The pair halts and simultaneously raises their eyebrows at Naruto in question. Shisui is visibly shaking, trying his best to hold back his laugh, still documenting the whole scene.

"What is it now, Naruto? You're the one who said you don't want to be late." Sasuke tries to think of all sorts of different things to somehow keep her mirth at bay.

"Is no one going to talk about—" His hand waves about in Sasuke's general direction. "—this?!"

"Talk about what, Naruto?" His cousin asks with a puzzled face.

"THIS!" He flails his hand at Sasuke again, getting increasingly agitated.

Sasuke folds her hand and sends Naruto an unimpressed stare.

"Why is no one talking about—Sasuke you—how come—ugh." Naruto splutters, sounding strangled, his face the very definition of bewildered. "You never told me that you're into _crossdressing_!"

Shisui positively _howls_ with laughter, making Naruto take a step back, looking even more confused. Even Karin is pressing her hand against her mouth, body shaking to hide her laughter.

_Crossdressing? That's the conclusion he finally comes to? _Sasuke's smug smirk morphs into a grin. _The idiot really doesn't disappoint._

"What!? Why are you guys laughing?!"

"Naruto, I knew you're not the brightest kid in the room," Karin says, voice laced with laughter. "But are you even being serious right now?"

"What I don't get is why _you guys_ find this whole thing hillarious! Of course I'm being serious!" Naruto answers, all frustration in his voice.

"Do you find crossdressing off-putting, Naruto?"

Sasuke's question sends Shisui-nii into another hysterical fit of giggling. Somehow, her cousin has kept the camera up and recording the whole time.

"Well—not _really_! I just don't get why you didn't tell us! Or me, because apparently everyone already finds this normal." Naruto pouts, obviously thinking he's the only one being left out on Sasuke's secret hobby just because he was the only one who is not a Konoha native.

Well he's not exactly wrong. He's just mistaken in what Sasuke's hobby is. And the whole thing about Sasuke's sex.

"What are you even talking about Naruto, Sasuke isn't even crossdressing. Of course this is normal for us."

"Yeah, yeah, you see Sasuke everyday of course it seems norma —say what now." Naruto swivels his head to face his cousin, who looks like she's questioning the blond boy's sanity.

"I said, Sasuke isn't crossdressing, she's wearing a sailor uniform if you need me to point that out. Though Sasuke-chan in a gakuran would also be a delicious sight..."

At Karin's last comment, Sasuke notes to herself to be wary if she ever sees the red-haired girl holding a gakuran. She has no doubt Karin won't have any reservation on stripping Sasuke on the spot to dress her in it.

"Huh..?" Naruto murmurs uncertainly. "But Sasuke's a guy...right?" He looks at Sasuke for confirmation at that, a pair of raised eyebrows being the only response he gets.

"Oh my _god_ Naruto did you eat anything funny today? Of course Sasuke-chan's a girl."

There is a silence where Naruto eyes widen to the point of comical —Sasuke can't help it anymore, she laughs—with only Shisui-nii's constant giggle in the background.

"...Sasuke's a what?"

"First your eyes, and now your ears? Jeez, hold it together Naruto. A g-i-r-l. Female. Woman. Lady."

Naruto trains his eyes on Sasuke now, still looking befuddled.

Sasuke snickers and smirks smugly at the blond's expression. "...idiot."

"...Karin's not kidding?" Naruto's voice rises with each word, and he's practically shouting right now. "You're seriously a GIRL!? You _bastard_–!"

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The commotion they're making in seems to be attracting more audience. Sasuke notices her father and brother—oh this really can't get any better—standing in the hall, probably checking why they are disturbing the neighbours so early in the morning. The girl also spots her mother peeking from all the way in the kitchen.

"Uh–um." Naruto's mouth snaps shut at the sight of the Uchihas, staring down at him. "Morning Fugaku oji-san, Itachi-nii."

Karin mimics Naruto's greeting, looking a lot less nervous than her blond cousin.

"Well?" Father asks again, quirking up a questioning eyebrow at the quivering Shisui, who is trying his best to curb his laughter in.

"It's nothing, father. Just Naruto being an idiot." Sasuke replies.

Just as Naruto is about to protest, Karin adds in a singsong voice, "Naruto just found out that Sasuke-chan is a girl."

Itachi's scoff coming from behind their father seems to make Naruto sweat even more. Sasuke notices her blond friend is fiddling with his fingers, a sign that his nervousness level is over the roof.

"And why," Fugaku pins his intimidating gaze at the blond boy, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights, "would you think otherwise? Are you saying that our Sasuke does not look like a girl?" Fugaku presses on, sounding more and more irritated.

Sasuke herself is not particularly bothered by being mistaken for a boy—it actually happened a few times after Naruto; she's not exactly feminine like Hinata, and nor does she care about how others see her . But her father probably thinks that she's hurt by the misunderstanding. Has Sasuke said she has a ridiculously overprotective father?

"NO! I mean–uh–no, that's not it at all –um." Naruto stumbles over his words, getting more flustered with this many pair of eyes on him. "Oh wow! Look at the time! We really should be going! Bye, everyone!"

And with that, Naruto turns tail and makes a break for the door.

Sasuke really can't ask for anything more.

* * *

"What is up with Naruto?" Kiba asks, the second he joins their little group. "He looks like he just sucked a pickled plum."

Naruto is walking ahead of them, arms up and fingers interlocked behind his neck. His face is contorted into an exaggerated pout, his lips almost like a duck's.

Karin gives and evil chuckle while Sasuke just smirks and grabs a pinch of her skirt and raises it a little, bringing Kiba's attention to it.

"Oh!" Kiba laughs maniacally. "The secret is finally out, huh! Ha!"

"You _traitor_!" Naruto swivels swiftly to face the other male in their group. "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew. Only you didn't know, you numbskull." Kiba teases, making Naruto let out an irritated growl, before turning to Sasuke. "Please tell me you have it on video. Ugh, I shouldn't have missed it!"

"Shisui-nii's taken care of it." Sasuke assures, ignoring Naruto's indignant squawk of 'what do you mean you have it on video, oy!'. "Hey, where's Hinata?" Sasuke asks, upon still not seeing her quiet friend.

"Hinata had to walk Hanabi-chan to the elementary school first. She said she'll meet us at school."

Sasuke hums. The younger girl has started school last year, and she's still in the shiny-eyed period where she can't wait for holidays to be over so she can go back to school. All throughout Kenpo practice sessions during winter break, the young girl has been sighing and complaining nonstop over not being able to play with her friends. Sasuke will give her a few more years –the magic of school will wear off by then.

"But seriously Naruto, I still don't get why you didn't realise Sasuke-chan's a girl all this time." Karin quips with a snicker.

"I'm not talking to you guys. You're all jerks." Naruto sulks, saying it curtly without even turning.

"You should take your chance to defend yourself for your idiocy, deadlast." Sasuke says. "But I guess idiocy is your default state of existence, it's not like you have control over that."

"Will you just shut up, you bastard, you're the last person I want to talk to —"

"Actually, I'm also curious. Why didn't you?" Kiba interrupts. "I mean, _I_ managed to get it right, and that's saying something." In a typical day, Kiba is usually as dense as Naruto, but Sasuke has to give the dog-loving boy credit for being intuitive at certain times.

"You knew from the start and you didn't tell me? Ugh, so much for friendships." Naruto grumbles under his breath. "Why do you guys keep going on how it's obvious anyways?"

"Well, duh, 'cause it is." Karin counters, walking with a hop in her steps. "Someone as pretty as Sasuke wouldn't be a boy."

Sasuke manages to keep her face impassive, but the colour rising to her cheeks gives her embarrassment away.

"Hey, looks _don't_ determine whether someone is a guy or a girl, okay!" Naruto swirls to point his finger at Karin in emphasis. "If you guys have ever met this guy Haku in my school, you wouldn't be calling me an idiot–"

"Haku? The one you said has an affair with you school's janitor?" Kiba cuts off, perking up at the whiff of gossip.

"Yeah, with that creep Zabuza—I still don't get that, he looks like he's in the yakuza."

"What was it about Haku?" Sasuke tries to swerve Naruto back to his point. She swears her two friends are such gossipers for a pair of teenage boys.

"His face is like crazy beautiful. Like cover of Seventeen beautiful. I thought he was a girl, at first." Naruto animatedly explains. "Imagine when I saw him enter the boy's toilet and took out his—you know—and took a piss. " Naruto shudders and shakes his head.

Sasuke huffs in amusement. She can picture clearly what Naruto's reaction must have been like—probably screaming his lungs off and running out of the toilet in panic.

"Sasuke has long hair." Kiba helpfully points out, only getting an unimpressed squint from the blond teen.

"Yeah. And so does Itachi-nii. And Hinata's cousin Neji." Naruto raises a finger as he ticks off across his list. "Haku also has long hair, Jiraiya the ero-ossan too, then Iruka-sensei—"

"Alright, alright, we get it already." Kiba cuts him off impatiently.

The group of four stops before the train rail, waiting as the portal inches its way down.

"What about me? I call Sasuke Sasuke-chan all the time." Karin offers, raising her voice to beat the noise as the train rushes past.

"Like I'll use a weirdo like you as a standard!" Naruto shouts back. Karin lets out an indignant huff at her cousin's reply.

The four cross the rail after the portal rises back to its upward position, carrying on their way to Konoha Middle School. When they finally arrive, they are welcomed by the sight of a waving Hinata, who puts on her usual slightly nervous smile.

"Good morning, everyone." Hinata shyly greets. The girl who Sasuke considers as one of her closest friends lost her stutter a while ago. It had gotten better over the years, and as it faded a little bit at a time, the stutter disappeared as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

"Good morning, Hinata." Sasuke greets back.

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grins, to which the Hyuuga girl blushes.

"M-morning, Naruto-kun." Perhaps it's more accurate to say that the stutter is gone whenever Naruto is not present.

"Hinata! Did you know, Naruto finally figured out Sasuke's a girl!" Kiba enthusiastically says, sticking by the side of a flustered Hinata.

"E-eh? Naruto didn't know Sasuke-chan's a girl?" At Hinata's surprise, Kiba chatters on his second-hand recount of Naruto's non-astonishing discovery. The Hyuuga girl giggles at Kiba's particularly exaggerated gesture at mimicking Naruto's wrath, while said boy protests that he didn't sound like that.

The group of friends walk to where the announcement board is to check which class they're going to be in.

"I hope we'll be in the same class, Sasuke-chan!" Karin cheerfully says next to her.

Sasuke gives a noncommittal hum, focusing her attention on finding her own name among a hundred others'. She finally finds it under class 1-3, and she inadvertently notices Naruto's name listed a few names under hers.

_Same class with the deadlast. It's going to be a noisy year. _Sasuke silently laments over her fate.

"YES!" Talk about the devil, why is he already making a ruckus now? "_YESSSSSS!"_

"Shut it, Naruto." Sasuke reproaches her friend by giving him a shove to the shoulder. The blond doesn't even complain, riveted as he is to whatever making him this excited. "What are getting unnecessarily loud over?" Sasuke asks, lining her vision with Naruto's.

"I'm in the same class with Sakura-chan! Hell _yeah_!" Naruto yells out, randomly spinning his body around in his

Ah yes. The blond is somehow still very much smitten with the pink-haired girl, even after more than a year has passed. It's an achievement, for someone with that short of an attention span.

"Sakura-chuaaann~" Naruto calls out when a mop of pink hair appears amongst the crowd, dragging the suffix in an annoying manner. This year is going to be a painful one for Sasuke's ears. "Sakura-chaan, over here!"

The tiny pink mountain bobs its way towards Naruto's and Sasuke's spot, almost at the very front, slowly revealing the figure of Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, look, look!" Naruto points his finger at the announcement board, still grinning like an idiot. "We're in the same class!"

Summer last year, Naruto kept insisting on properly meeting the 'perfect girl of his dreams', and Kiba finally relented after Naruto's thousandth begging, the blond literally going down on his knees and hugging Kiba's legs. Sasuke can't really blame Kiba, Sasuke was there as witness when Naruto started to include _sobs_ inbetween his 'please's—she would've done literally anything to stop that infuriating noice had she been in Kiba's place.

The two were then acquainted.

It was a disaster.

The second Naruto saw Sakura, he immediately bombarded her with questions: 'Hey Sakura-chan, what's your favourite colour? Favourite food?' 'Do you like to go to the amusement park for dates?' 'For our wedding do you think we should have pink as the colour theme? It'll match your hair prettily!' 'Do you think having three kids will be enough? I think that's the perfect number, don't you think?'

Sakura, who is stronger than she looks like with her petite figure, punched Naruto into silence, before turning to Sasuke and the others with a smile.

Whoever said females are the weaker of the species is honestly a brainless idiot.

"Are we? Ugh." Sakura's grimace instantly turns into a smile when she turns to Sasuke, voice turning high and chirpy. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

When Sasuke met Sakura for the first time, it was the start of their first school year in elementary school—the season of cherry blossoms. The pink-haired girl had tripped and fallen hard to the ground, just outside their school area. Sasuke was walking right behind Sakura when the scene unfolded before her eyes, so she jogged to help the other girl up.

Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's hand and stood up slowly, all the while looking up at Sasuke as if she had stars in her eyes. After she inquired after her saviour's name, and Sasuke had given it, Sakura thanked her new friend, 'Sasuke-kun'.

Because some of the uncles and grandfathers among her relatives also attach '-kun' to her name, Sasuke didn't feel at all perturbed or strange when this girl who looked at her strangely (she was blinking really fast, why is that?) called her that.

And so, Sakura had become the second person to mistake Sasuke as a boy.

But this misunderstanding quickly resolved itself—they couldn't go a whole year without bumping ways in the toilet at least once. Sakura never changed her way of referring to Sasuke, though, for whatever reason. Sasuke didn't care much about it, so she let it be.

"Good morning, Sakura." Sasuke says in a neutral tone. The Uchiha girl sometimes doesn't know what to make of her friendship with the pink-haired girl. Sakura gets…_intense_. In a really weird way. She's different from Hinata, who is the only female friend Sasuke considers close to her, really.

"So, what class are _you_ in, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks eagerly.

"Same with you guys."

"_What?!" _

Sasuke quirks up an eyebrow at Naruto's indignant outburst. The idiot may not have any clue of what's happening most of the times, but he strangely picked up the way Sakura was fixated on _Sasuke_ during the previous summer, instead of him, even though Naruto's her 'one true love who will make her happy'. Naruto had refused to talk to Sasuke without throwing a sulk for a whole week.

"Really!? _Yay_!" Sakura screeches, and Sasuke refrains from gritting her teeth.

"Ugh, just when I thought it's going to be just me and Sakura-chan, in our own little paradise." Naruto's mouth makes an upturned U, his fingers interlocked behind his neck. "Why do I have to be stuck with the bastard, too?"

"Naruto! Cut it out, stop calling Sasuke-kun a bastard!" Sakura barks and raises her fist at the blond boy.

"But Sakura-_chan_." Naruto whines. "Sasuke _is_ a bastard!"

Sasuke sneaks her way into the crowd and makes her escape then, not wanting to get tangled into the two's argument—which she often does, since they usually argues about Sasuke.

To borrow Shikamaru's saying. _They're both so troublesome. This is going to be a trying year._

* * *

A/N: Gosh why is it so hard to write Sakura. And yay finally they're in middle school. And Naruto finally found out Sasuke's a girl. And um. Some kind of a warning? That updates might become sporadic soon…I've been in a rut and can't write a word for this fic ;w; I have plans for like *counting* at least ten more chapters ahead but I just can't write any of them out /crying. Please be patient with me? ; ^ ;

And thanks for reading as usual! I hope you guys liked it :D


	10. Spring of Twelve III

In the end, the classes are arranged like this:

Both Kiba and Hinata are in class 1-1; also with them is the insect boy, Aburame Shino.

(Kiba nudges Sasuke and grins, and the Uchiha girl gives a small smile back, knowing how happy the boy is for being in the same class with the object of his affections and Sasuke genuinely feels happy for him too.)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are in class 1-3. They're also in the same class as Yamanaka Ino, a girl who has a friendship slash rivalry relationship with Sakura (almost like what Sasuke has with Naruto), and a girl Sasuke will tentatively call a friend, if someone ever questions her about it.

(Ino would initiate conversations with Sasuke, out of the blue, prattling on all things girly that Sasuke listens to rather than contribute on, most of the time. Sasuke wonders if that counts as a friendship, but she had overheard Ino calling them friends one time, so that is that.)

Sasuke is actually a little disappointed for not being in the same class as Shikamaru, who is in class 1-2 with his friend Chouji. Considering how she's stuck with two overly loud friends, she misses the sanctuary of Shikamaru's (and Chouji's, if she'll admit; the chubby boy doesn't talk that much, and when he does it doesn't make Sasuke want to tear her hairs out) quiet presence.

"Seriously though, why the hell am I stuck with _you_." Naruto grumbles once again from behind Sasuke's seat.

Sasuke rolls her eyes without even turning to face the blond boy. "Stop stealing my line, moron."

Naruto 'humph!'s and is probably folding his hands in a strop, being the brat that he is. Sasuke just ignores him, knowing Naruto is impossible to talk to when he's in this kind of mood, especially when it concerns Sakura.

Not long, there is a sound of door opening, and a tall, bulky man, wearing a simple black bandana, enters the room. Sasuke absently notes that he's probably their new homeroom teacher.

_Woah._

"Woah." Naruto echoes Sasuke's thought, in only a millisecond of difference.

Not only is this teacher built like a bodyguard, he has this fierce, piercing gaze that will pin someone down solely in fright. And of course, the scars. There are two vertical lines, one running from the top right of his face down to his chin and another one from under his right eye down to his jaw. These scars could have only been caused by knife-cut wounds.

"Oy, Sasuke." Naruto leans forward from his seat, trying to keep his voice unheard by the rest of the class. "Do you think he's a yakuza?" The boy asks, mirroring Sasuke's unspoken suspicion. Their teacher does look like he comes straight out from a yakuza movie.

The Uchiha girl ignores her friend who seems to have forgetten his previous animosity towards her. _Single-minded idiot, as usual. _It will look too conspicuous if she turns back to reply, and eveb if she utters back a reply without moving her body, Sasuke somehow suspects their newly arrived teacher will be able to pick it up.

The man looks like someone who will not miss even the slightest thing that takes place in class.

"Sasukee, did you hear me?" Naruto whines, poking at the middle of Sasuke's shoulder blades. The girl keeps still.

"You there." The teacher calls out in a stern voice, staring directly at the direction behind Sasuke's seat.

Sasuke doesn't see but feel Naruto flinching behind her. She keeps herself from sighing out loud.

"Do you want to share something with the class?"

"N-no, Sensei!" Naruto squeaks, and Sasuke can easily imagine him sinking into his seat.

_Idiot._

The teacher gives one last glare at Naruto before turning around, grabs a chalk and starts writing down his name.

"I'm your homeroom teacher for this year, Morino Ibiki." Morino-sensei turns back to face the class after putting down the chalk. "I will not tolerate any stupidity from this class, and I expect only the best behaviours from all of you. Do you have any question?"

A tense, grave-like silence descends on class 1-3.

If Naruto weren't rebuked for his whisperings earlier, the blond would've daringly asked about the teacher's scars by now.

Actually, Sasuke is not so sure he wouldn't do just that anyways.

But Naruto stays oddly silent, and Morino-sensei resumes. "Alright, if there are no questions, we will start settling on several matters."

They start voting for class president, and in a course of events, Sasuke ends up being appointed, winning over Sakura by a few votes. Sakura accepts her loss gracefully, smiling over her shoulders at Sasuke–she herself voted for Sasuke.

A boy called Kashihara ends up in the position of vice-president; he comes over during break to greet Sasuke, saying he'll do his share of job with his best.

Sasuke vaguely remembers being in the same class with Kashihara a few times during elementary school, but they've never really talked before. Sasuke greets him back, thankful that at least she'll share responsibility over the class with someone reasonable.

"Ya know, why does Sasuke the bastard have to be president? I think Sakura-chan is way more suitable for class president!" Naruto complains to whoever is listening—which basically means the whole class, what with his voice being loud enough to travel past walls to the classrooms next door. Naruto takes another bite of his Yakisoba bread before carrying on. "Like what is even good about her, the lying asshole."

"Shut up, Naruto! Stop insulting Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whips her head around from her lunch to chastise the blond idiot.

"But Sakura-chaaan."

While Naruto pleads Sakura to see reason and Sakura blowing up even more as Naruto throws more insult at Sasuke, the girl in question sneakily slips out from the classroom by the back door.

_I hope Kiba won't be too mad with me if I crash his 'lunch-date'_. Sasuke is careful not to jostle her lunchbox too much, as she makes her way to class 1-1. _They have Aburame with them anyway, so it's not like I'm interrupting anything. And Hinata will probably come over to our class if I don't go to theirs. _

It's only the first day of middle school and Sasuke is feeling a little worn out already.

* * *

_Stop. Position. Aim. Shoot._

Even while the ball is still on the air, Itachi knows it will go through the basket smoothly. Itachi lowers his arms as the sound of bouncing echoes throughout the gym. _Three points to Konoha._

The dark-haired teen is jogging to get the basketball before it rolls even further, when he hears a sharp whistling sound from the doors.

Just as Itachi turns around to look at the newcomer, a voice suddenly narrates. "And he _scores_! What a beautiful three-point shoot from the resident ace of our Konoha high. Man, did you see how the ball didn't even touch the basket? This boy is even giving Rukawa from Slam Dunk a run for his money!"

"…what the hell are you doing here, Shisui?" Itachi grabs the ball just to throw it again at his cousin, who of course catches it effortlessly. Shisui didn't get to become captain of the basketball in his last year of high school because of nothing, after all.

"What? I suddenly can't come visit my cute underclassmen now? So mean." Shisui exhales exaggeratedly, dribbling the ball absently with one hand.

"Not when you're supposed to have class." Itachi squints at Shisui. His cousin is acting like himself—but there's just this something.

"Ugh, class. Like I'll see it as more important than my precious juniors. Where are the rest of them, anyways? Did they all leave you for being too mean?"

And there it is—the just a little bit forced lilt of playful, but it is enough to give Shisui away. "Shisui. What happened?" Itachi asks, ignoring the other's empty teasing.

At first, Shisui is silent, as if he didn't hear Itachi's question under the 'thud thud thud' of ball against the floor. But then, he catches the ball he was dribbling and keeps it still in his hands, his gaze trained at a vague spot on the floor.

Itachi refrains from sighing and rolling his eyes. Doing so will just make Shisui clamp down even more. _What did I do in my previous life that I got a high-maintenance cousin like him?_

Making his way to Shisui, Itachi grabs the older teen's arm and drags him to sit by the sides of the gym, their backs leaning against the wall. Sitting side by side like this, being inside the gymnasium, makes Itachi think of last year when they were both in the basketball club. And now they're here as the captain and the ex-captain.

"So why are you here alone?" Shisui makes the first attempt for a conversation, as expected, probably trying to delay the inevitable. "And you're not even out of your uniform."

The latter statement is only partly true. Itachi has slipped out of his blazer, now folded neatly on top of his bag, and even rolled his sleeves up.

"No practice today. We only had a meeting on what we're going to do for member recruitment day." Itachi plays along with Shisui, because they both know what is going to happen; they've done this so many times already. Shisui is not going to escape, and he isn't planning to, that's what brings the college student here anyways. "I just felt like being in the gym."

"Ah yes, recruitment day. What did you guys decide on doing? Probably won't top what I came up with last year, anyway!"

Last year, Shisui suggested making a youth-filled skit about basketball, which Itachi still thinks is ridiculous, but no one had any other ideas so they ended up doing it. And somehow, they got quite an amount of applicants.

"We're doing it normally. Introductions and explanations."

"That is so boring, Itachi, what are you going to do when even the old members will quit because of how boring you are."

Someone had actually suggested doing the skit again but the majority refused to perform and deliver such embarrassing lines Shisui had thought of, so the idea was turned down. Not that Itachi is going to tell Shisui that. He'll never stop bringing it up. "You're rambling again."

Shisui goes silent again, and he plays with fabric of his pants that covers his knees.

"Shisui, what's wrong?"

The fingers fidgeting still its movements. Itachi waits while Shisui braces himself to start elaborating on the matters at hand.

"Do you remember Miou-chan?"

It's the name of Shisui's girlfriend for the past six months, the older college girl from that mixer he went to sometime last year. Itachi's met her a few times, a dainty gentle girl that any parents would want as a daughter in law. Unpleasant scenarios flit through Itachi's mind—car accident? Terminal sickness? Abduction?

"…yeah."

"She broke up with me."

Oh.

Oh god, to think Itachi thought something serious—something significant or grave for Shisui to take refuge here—had happened. Itachi feels so foolish. If he had been younger, he would've kicked Shisui on the shins.

"So?" Itachi asks coldly, irritation seeping out from his tone.

"'So'? 'So'? Is that the only response you're giving me, you heartless _monster_!"

Itachi doesn't even care anymore, he heaves out a long sigh. "What do you expect me to say, Shisui?"

"Well, what about starting with 'Oh, poor Shisui, are you okay?' and I only got a 'So'?" Shisui looks like he's about to throw a stomping tantrum any second now.

"You change girlfriends all the time." Itachi rolls his eyes for good measure; Shisui always does bring out the child in Itachi. "What's so different about it now?"

"What's so—Itachi, _she_ dumped _me._" Shisui turns to fully face Itachi, looking affronted.

Itachi shrugs his shoulders. "You'll get a new girlfriend."

And that is how things usually go. Shisui gets a girlfriend. It doesn't work out. One of them asks to break up. Shisui shrugs it off, saying you find love by finding the one compatible to you, and that's why you have to test the waters. And repeat cycle.

Miou has lasted longer than the others before her did though, which is slightly unusual.

"No, Itachi you don't _understand_. Miou-chan _dumped _me. She's not my girlfriend anymore. What do I do—" Shisui breaks out into whiny sobs at the end of his sentence, at which Itachi raises his eyebrows at.

Itachi does not see the difference Shisui is trying to point out. Miou must have been something, to reduce his cousin to a mess like this. "'Oh poor Shisui, are you okay?'" Itachi half mocks half asks in concern.

He gets a punch on the arm for that.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you. I'm actually being serious here, Itachi." Shisui gives a loud sob again and Itachi starts feeling a sliver of pity for the heartbroken man. "You know, I thought my relationship with Miou-chan will continue on until marriage."

_This_ takes Itachi aback. Shisui is slowly (very slowly) turning from a frivolous teenager into a sensible and upstanding young man, but Itachi wouldn't have guessed he has considered marriage at this point.

"You were that serious about her?"

Shisui stares at nothingness, his eyes glazed with sullenness. "I guess so? I mean. I don't think I've ever felt like this with my other ex-girlfriends. I thought me and Miou-chan will last longer than this."

Ever since Itachi witnessed Shisui getting slapped by one of his early girlfriends, Itachi had refused to get involved with his cousin's relationship matters anymore. That didn't stop Shisui from coming over to Itachi's to complain about his current girlfriends, though. Being the very definition of 'oversharing'. But the last six months, never did once Shisui open his mouth except to shower praises at Miou. Things had seemed to go swimmingly, and yet.

"Did she say why she's breaking it off with you?" Miou seems like a sensible girl, she wouldn't do things like these to get more attention from Shisui (in a twisted way some of his previous girlfriends had done before).

"She said she still couldn't get over this one guy—her first love who went abroad or something along that sense. Being beaten by a guy who's not even here, god I'm pathetic." Shisui buries his head between his knees, hands clutching at the fabric of his pants. "Miou-chan said it would be better for me to find someone else."

"Have you told her how serious you are about your relationship?"

"No, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? I've asked her to reconsider, but for someone who looks as soft as Miou-chan, she gets strangely hard-headed when she's made a decision."

Itachi is not sure what is best to say in this situation. He's not good at comforting people (the only exception being Sasuke, but she's Itachi's baby sister), and he doesn't have the experience of having his heart broken to relate to Shisui's case. He's not sure if he's the best person to give Shisui any advice.

"Sometimes, life just works out that way." Itachi tentatively says in the end, after a whole minute of silence. "It's full of bad timings and unfulfilled desires. Perhaps, in another time and place Miou and you would've worked out. But things are as things are right now. You just have to carry on and see what the future has for you."

"…Itachi, you sound like an old man." Shisui snickers. It's a weak one, but it's better than another sob.

"If I'm an old man, than you're a rickety old coot." Itachi counters, tone not as biting as it usually would be.

"But yeah, I guess you're right." Shisui stretches his arms upwards before resting it on his knees again. His gaze is pensive again, and Itachi can still clearly the pain in Shisui's eyes. "I'm not okay about it, still. But…the fact that I'm not outside her apartment begging her to take me back just means that I might get over this one day."

"That just means you're not a stalker or a creep." Itachi deadpans.

"Anyways, enough about me!" Shisui claps his hands loudly, making Itachi cringe a little. "How about you, Itachi?"

"What about me?"

"Oh come on. You're 18, at the prime of your life. You're the basketball captain. A handsome young man." Shisui drawls, nudging Itachi's sides while waggling his eyebrows. "Why are you being so tight-lipped?"

Itachi shoves off the intrusive arm and answers in a bored voice—are they seriously going to discuss this again? "I've told you _a_ _million times already_. There's nothing to say."

"Oh come on, you receive multiple love letters daily, I know because I've checked your shoebox. And you have Hana-chan."

"Getting love letters doesn't mean accepting them. There's no one in particular I'm interested in, anyways." Itachi quirks up an eyebrow. "And why Hana?"

"Hana is probably the only girl you're close to, without counting Sasuke and your mother. I'm pretty sure she's interested in you, so I don't get why you guys are not dating already."

Shisui's statement results in a crease between Itachi's brows. He's not blind; Itachi has indeed noticed the covert, not so few glances Hana has thrown his way.

"I've never considered it before." Itachi truthfully admits.

That's simply it—Itachi has never considered anyone as a romantic interest, be it a girl or a boy. There are people he considers attractive, sure, but he looks at them in a way people appreciate aesthetics in general. Like when you admire a particularly beautiful painting, a well-designed architecture, a picturesque scenery.

"You should, you know. Try things." Shisui is staring pointedly at Itachi's face, as if he's looking for something. "If only I'm into boys. I'd totally marry you in a heartbeat, Itachi.

Itachi's eye twitches at Shisui's statement. "Rather that saying whether you want to, more like you can't."

"Why not? Cousins can marry in Japan, you dimwit."

"Rather than our familial association, think more of our sexes. I'm pretty sure same-sex marriage is still not allowed in Japan, the last time I checked."

"But they can do adoption in the family register. I think that's what homosexual couples usually do in place of marriage, at least in those mangas my ex likes to read so much." Shisui contemplates, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Then let's put it down to: I won't want to." Itachi really wants to put this conversation into an end. Shisui tends to bring up topics Itachi least want to talk about when he's upset. _The things I do for him. _

"Aww! But it would be so much easier if I just marry you, Itachi." Shisui is about to lean his head on Itachi's shoulder, probably to play cute, but Itachi is quicker and stops it with his hand pushing against Shisui's head.

"Stop that." Itachi admonishes the older teen. "And let's just talk about something else."

"Fine, let's not talk about your non-existent romance and your refusal to getting married to me." Shisui pouts, though dropping it quickly when he sees Itachi making a face. "Have you decided on what you're going to do after high school?"

Talking about the future isn't on the top of Itachi's favourite topics, but at least Shisui is improving his choice of subject.

After a beat of silence, Itachi finally answers. "I'm thinking of going to college, before entering the police academy."

"You're really going to the academy?" Shisui sounds surprised, which in turn make Itachi raise his brows.

"…yes. I don't see why you are surprised at this." Itachi thought Shisui had known that he has been considering entering the academy for quite some time already.

"Well, I just thought you were going to inherit the dojo?"

"I am."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Fugaku oji-san can pull off what you're thinking of doing only because, let's face it, Mikoto oba-san is actually handling the dojo." Shisui sounds doubtful, and is looking at Itachi with a slightly worried look. "And really, Itachi, don't you have anything else you want to do? I'm pretty sure your parents won't mind if you don't succeed the dojo."

Itachi just shrugs his shoulders, without a care. He knows his cousin has his best interests at mind, telling him all this. And Itachi understands, he really does. From a stranger's point of view, Itachi must look like the son who is brought up to fulfil his parents' expectations, who is pressured to walk the path chosen for him.

But Shisui is not a stranger. He should know that Itachi would never do anything he refuses to do out of his own will.

"I don't have anything else I want to do. And I don't mind, I like the dojo." Itachi tries to explain to an uncertain Shisui. "As for the amount of work, the dojo is mostly active during weekends. And who knows, maybe I'll get myself a bride to do some share of work."

"Ha!" Shisui scoffs, before earnestly giggling at his own thoughts. "A bride to match Itachi—I can only imagine a copy image of you, like a female Itachi, handling a husband like you."

Itachi rolls his eyes at his cousin. _Well, at least he's distracted enough from his break up._

"And Itachi will become Mr. Policeman… Oh my god, Itachi, your future bride will be so lucky!"

"…and why is that?" Itachi is a little terrified of asking, seeing how most of Shisui's answer mortifies him in one way or another throughout the years, but he does anyways.

"You're going to be a policeman! In a uniform! Think of the kinky sex you're going to be having! Oooh, are you going to arrest me Mr. Policeman..?" Shisui starts batting his eyelashes, acting as if he's offering his wrist to Itachi.

Itachi gives him an extra painful kick, pointedly ignoring Shisui's pained yelp, for that nonsense.

Sometimes, Itachi prays to god to give him a less…quirky (there is no one good word to describe Shisui) cousin, but it seems even god has abandoned him to his fate.

* * *

A/N: Suddenly a little drama. As for Miou, she's not an OC, I borrowed her from the Kokuhaku no Oto fandom~ Ah gosh why is my pace so slow /sobbing. The more I read what I've written the more I'm not sure whether I'll be able to give a good story until the end ; w ;

Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it~


End file.
